Keep The Peace
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: AU - If there was one thing Kenzi hated it was being controlled. Her mother and father had arranged a marriage for her before she was even old enough to know, and now, to keep the peace between two feuding families, she is forced to marry a man she has never met.
1. Chapter 1

I'M BACK MY PRETTY PRETTY LURVES! Oh god I've missed yall! It just hasn't been the same without you guys! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new story, and thanks so much for voting in the poll, just in case you didn't message me, I will let you know anyway, I'll probably end up writing both, but the first is the one you voted the most on. So here we go, LURVE you guys!

**Chapter 1**

_Melina Vice walked through the halls of the huge castle, passing maids and butlers. Her heart raced at the thought of a bad outcome today. _

"_In here Ma'am." The maid walking next to her instructed. Melina nodded and went through the double doors that were opened for her. She protectively wrapped her arms around herself as she entered the great hall. Her husband stood at the front of the room in front of the King. _

"_Welcome Melina, come." The king gestured for her to move forward. She walked forward and stood next to her husband. _

"_This war has to end Zachariah. I am sure neither you nor Elijah remember why you're feuding." The King said shaking his head. _

"_I remember perfectly. He let loose his dog men onto my sheep. They killed every last one of my sheep and I had none for winter, my family nearly froze." He said crossing his arms. Melina placed a soft hand on her husband's arm. The large double doors swung open and Elijah as well as his wife Victoria walked into the hall. Melina straightened up immediately, she was no pushover and she wasn't about to let them walk all over her and her husband. _

"_Elijah, Victoria, good of you to join us. Please come in." The King smiled. They walked in and Elijah glared toward Zachariah, Victoria smiled kindly to them both. _

"_You son of a bitch, how dare you call a meeting with The King about me without consulting me first?" Elijah said. _

"_I don't have to consult you, you slimy bastard." Zachariah said stepping forward. Both Melina and Victoria placed hands on their husband's arms. The King stood and waved his hands. _

"_ENOUGH!" he shouted. The two men stopped immediately and separated, looking to The King. _

"_This will be done today and I have an idea." The King said sliding back down in his throne. _

"_Victoria, is it true that your bore a son some 200 years ago?" he asked. Victoria nodded and glanced up at her husband. _

"_And Melina is it true that you bore a small daughter not but two weeks ago?" he asked smiling. Melina frowned but nodded as she understood where he was going with this. _

"_Your children will wed. You two will certainly stop this feuding once your children are involved. Melina when your daughter reaches an age where you feel comfortable sending her to wed then she will. But she must wed before she reaches the age of 200. Shall your children not wed, this war will come to a head and both patriarchs will die, because that will solve it all. Understood?" he asked. Melina nodded curtly. She hated the idea of marrying her precious daughter to a man she would never meet, but if it meant her family went unscathed, then she would._

"_Victoria, what is your son's name?" he asked. _

"_Dyson." she said softly. _

"_And you Melina, what is your daughter's name?" he asked. _

"_McKenzi." She said._

* * *

Dyson walked into the Dal and pressed the ignore button on his phone once more. His mother was calling him nonstop. He knew why, but he could not deal with that now. Trick looked up and smirked.

"Shouldn't you be at your parent's house?" he asked.

"No." Dyson said sternly. Trick nodded and pursed his lips, "What's up?" he asked.

"I need to know how to get out of this Trick, is there a way?" Dyson asked.

"No Dyson, there's not. It's pretty cut and dry, you either marry her, or your father dies. End of story." He said frowning. Dyson dropped his head and sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. Trick shook his head.

"No I'm not. Go pick up your wife Dyson, we'll be there in a few hours." he said. Dyson ground his teeth together and shoved away from the bar and walked out the doors. Lauren, Hale, and Bo passed him as he stormed out and they shook their head.

"What's got him so worked up?" Bo asked sitting down in front of Trick.

"He has to get married next month." Trick smiled. Everyone's jaw dropped, bewildered looks coming from each of them.

"Married, what the hell do you mean has to get married?" Hale asked.

"A very long time ago Dyson's father and another family were feuding, men fighting a silly war with no end in sight. Zachariah, the other man in the war called a meeting with The King, trying to get him to solve it. The King came up with a simple solution, marry your children. With children in the war, no one would fight. The King simply said either the children are married by the time the girl reaches 200 or the father's die. That keeps the war from igniting again. And next month she will be 200 years old." He said. Everyone was still staring and then Bo spoke up.

"Who is the girl?" she asked.

"Her name is McKenzi Vice. She's a Shifter, not wolf though. She shifts human form, she could look like anyone of you if she wanted to. However I haven't the slightest clue as to what she looks like. But we will find out soon. We're going by Dyson's loft after he picks her up." he said.

"Picks her up?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, he's moving her in with him. He has too, they'll be husband and wife soon. Not like he wants to, his father's life is on the line though, so marriage is the only answer." Trick smirked. They all shook their heads and chuckled. Dyson, a married man, that would not work out well.

* * *

Kenzi walked through the small shops downtown, her eyes scanning the people and the various trinkets lying here and there. Her hand slipped free of her jacket and she took hold of one of the small pair of diamond earrings sitting on the edge of the table. She slipped past the woman in front of her and headed toward the street. She skipped across the street in front of a honking taxi cab and she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She slipped it out and glared at the screen as she answered it.

"Hello?" she said overly sweetly.

"McKenzi Brooke Vice if you don't get your ass home right now!" her mother screamed into the phone.

"Kiss my ass!" Kenzi yelled back.

"So help me god if you don't get back to this house I swear I'll send two guards after you." She said.

"Send away mom." Kenzi said and snapped the phone close. She dropped her skateboard and hopped onto it, kicking her foot out she went off down the hill.

* * *

Dyson crossed his arms over his chest as he rode silently in the backseat of his parent's SUV, he felt like a child again.

"Is your seatbelt on dear?" his mother asked with a smile in the rearview mirror.

"Yes." Dyson said rolling his eyes and glancing out the window. They were traveling past several large fields on the outskirts of town when suddenly a large house appeared in his vision. The house was huge, very large, with massive columns holding up the huge roof. Dyson's father pulled into the driveway and drove the short distance up the path. Dyson spotted two men walking a horse with a girl on its back. She appeared to be a professional rider, complete with the outfit, helmet, and boots. Dyson wondered if the girl on the horse was to be his wife. He looked over her, she was quite pretty, with small blonde curls hanging from the helmet she wore on her head. Her legs and thighs were slim as well as her upper body. Blonde was never really his type, but if she were to be his wife he'd at least have to deal with it until his father passed.

"Welcome to The Vice Ranch." A man said opening his door. Dyson hadn't realized that the car had stopped. He nodded to the man as he slid out and pulled his jacket together. He followed his parent's up the steps of the huge home and glanced back once more at the girl. She wasn't looking in his direction, which made him wonder more.

* * *

Melina huffed and puffed as she rushed around her daughter's room, stuffing clothes in five different suitcases. One had been packed last night and sat by the door, but it was full of odd clothes that her daughter enjoyed wearing. Melina could not let her daughter leave her home without any proper dresses or blouses. She zipped one of the full suitcases.

"Take those down Fred." She gestured as she grabbed up her daughter's bathing supplies. Those alone filled up another suitcase. Fred stepped up and zipped it up for her and moved it off the bed as she began working on the next one. She had so much crap she didn't know what to do with it all. But she knew she would need it all if she were to be moving in with someone. She heard a knock on the door and she looked up.

"They're here ma'am." The maid said as she stuck her head in. Melina nodded and continued packing.

"Tell Zach." She said.

* * *

Kenzi passed through the large gates as she rode her skateboard up the pathway and toward her house, she spotted the black SUV sitting outside and she glared toward it. Instead of going in she veered left and went toward the barn. She hopped off her board and pushed open the barn door. Her niece was inside putting away her large horse.

"Hey there Nick." She smiled as she slipped her hands into her back pockets. Nicole looked up and smirked as she began to undo the helmet she wore when she rode. Her blonde locks slipped down to just below her shoulders, not nearly as long as Kenzi's, but almost there.

"Your hubby is here." Nicole smirked as she backed Lightning into his stall.

"I know. I saw." she said glancing over her shoulder as one of the butlers came in.

"Ms. Kenzi, your visitors are waiting." He said.

"I know Dolmen, I'll be in shortly." She said.

"How does he look?" Kenzi asked as she turned to Nicole.

"From what I saw, sexy. Brownish-Red hair, tall, muscular, you know the deal." She smiled. Kenzi smirked and nodded, if she was going to have to marry someone she might as well marry a good looking man.

"Any who, you better get in there before grandma has a cow." Nicole said. Kenzi smirked and nodded, she shared a brief hug with her and then headed for the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I lurve you guys so much!

**Chapter 2**

Dyson stood with his arms crossed, tapping his foot while his parent's were entertained by the lady of the home. The father, Zach, as Dyson had been told, was sitting silently staring at his father. Eli was not fazed, Dyson knew both men were very angry with one another, which is why what was happening now, had to happen. More suitcases were brought down the stairs.

"That is all ma'am." The man said nodding. Melina nodded back and smiled. Dyson noticed she looked slightly flustered. He would be too if the child he was supposed to marry off to keep a war from starting was nowhere to be found. The front door opened and a young girl walked in. Dyson looked up at her and smirked, he hoped this was not his wife. However, he had to admit that her long straight black hair was pretty with the small purple streaks in the front. His eyes ran up and over her slim body and large bottom. The things that he could stand to change though were the ripped up black jeans, he did like that they were tight fitting, but not that so much skin was showing. She was wearing a tight fitting purple shirt with rips in the sides, but thankfully she was wearing a fishnet shirt underneath.

"McKenzi!" Melina said standing straight up. Dyson pursed his lips, this was her. Not that she wasn't a pretty girl, she was gorgeous, but she looked so young. Melina ran toward her and grabbed her wrist.

"Please, excuse us for a few moments." She said.

"Fred, get Nicky." Melina waved as she practically drug her daughter up the stairs. Dyson smiled and turned to his mom as she gave him a huge reassuring smile.

Kenzi shoved at her niece's hands as she sprayed at her hair with hairspray.

"I don't know why you don't leave you hair natural all the time. It looks much better." Melina said smiling. Kenzi glanced down at the black strapless tight fitting dress. The heels on her feet were not past the height of all her other shoes, but they were open, and she was not used to that. She smiled slightly to herself as she thought of what this man had looked like. He was very handsome, tall and muscular just like Nicky had said. She could only hope his personality wasn't flat as an ironing board.

"Alright, I'm done." Nicole smiled and stepped back. Kenzi stood quickly and frowned at herself in the mirror.

"I look like you." She said crossing her arms. Melina slapped her daughter's hands away from her chest and smiled.

"You look perfect." Melina smiled. Kenzi rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Her mom and niece practically ran behind her as she walked back down the stairs. She looked like a made up bimbo. Her heels clicked on the wood floor as she walked back into the sitting area. The men stood as the women walked back in.

Dyson's eyes bulged slightly and his mouth dropped open. They'd really done a number on her. Her once straight black hair was now falling in waves down her back and shoulders, her small body looked enticing and perfect in the tight black dress, her long legs were accented by the tall heels, and for the first time he noticed her large amazingly blue eyes now that they weren't shielded by bangs. She was gorgeous.

"McKenzi, this is Elijah, Victoria, and Dyson." her mother said gesturing to each person.

"Call me Kenzi." She smiled as she shook their hands. She noticed her mother's glare but she didn't have time to think about it because her hand touched Dyson's. His grip was strong yet soft because she was a girl, his hand was rough from working she guessed, and she liked it.

"Nice to meet you Kenzi." He said. A tingle ran down Kenzi's spine, his voice was deep and it made her tingle in places that she never knew could tingle like that.

"You as well Dyson." she smiled and reluctantly removed her hand.

"Well we should get going." Elijah said standing up. Zach stood up as well and nodded. Kenzi turned to her father, there was no fighting this, either she married this man, or her father would die.

"Dad." Kenzi said softly. He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her hair.

"I love you my angel." He whispered. She nodded and then her mother took her turn.

"You know how I feel darling." Melina said. Kenzi nodded and released her mom and turned to her niece.

"Come here Nicky." She smiled to the tearful girl. Nicole squeezed Kenzi and then released her.

"Alright guys, it was nice knowing you." She smiled to the butlers and maids. They chuckled slightly and then she turned to her new husband.

"Shall we?" she asked. They nodded and then Kenzi walked out of her house for what felt like the last time ever.

The ride was incredibly awkward and long. It was at least three hours from her home. Kenzi spent most of it listening to everyone's breathing, followed by watching their feet tap. Kenzi would catch Dyson's eyes on her every now and then, he was looking her up and down. She really wanted to tell him not to get used to this, because this would not be how she dressed on a daily basis. The SUV pulled up alongside a tall building and came to a stop.

"Here we are." He said opening his door. Kenzi pulled the handle on her door and slid out, trying her hardest not to show everyone and their mother her pretty purple panties. She followed him to the back of the SUV where he'd already lifted the hatch. He was easily carrying four of her large suitcases. Two tucked under his arms and the other two in his hands. Kenzi smirked and took the other two and jerked them from the back. His parent's were fawning over him and chatting as Kenzi walked toward the door.

"Don't forget about the ball we are having Friday to introduce her to the family. Make sure she is dressed pleasingly." His mom said. Dyson nodded and quickly dismissed them and came to the door behind her. Kenzi pulled open the door and they silently made their way into the service elevator. She briefly wondered what the ball was about but she put a pin in it and decided to ask him later. The old rickety elevator carried them up and up until it stopped. Kenzi carefully pulled open the large metal door and they walked out. Dyson led the way toward the end of the hall where Kenzi saw the door. Dyson stopped in front of her and smirked.

"Keys in my pocket, do you mind?" He asked shrugging slightly. Kenzi shook her head and fought back a laugh as she stuck her hand into his pocket. She could feel his warm skin on the other side of her hand as she grasped the keys and pulled them out.

"The gold one." He said. Kenzi nodded and stuck the key into the lock, turning it quickly. The door opened and Dyson walked in. He sat the suitcases down and Kenzi followed his lead. She immediately noticed that this was not a house, this was a completely open loft. No walls separating the bed that was not much of a bed, simply two mattresses on top of one another on the floor. His clothes were lying here and there. The kitchen was a small bar with chairs placed around it. He had a small fridge, stove, and sink. A microwave and a coffee machine sat pleasantly on the counter. Kenzi turned to him and raised her eyebrows.

"Where will I sleep?" she asked. He sighed and leaned back on his heels.

"Yeah I guess that is a problem. I found a small house about a block from here. It is up for rent. You can live there." he said nodding his head. Kenzi pursed her lips and crossed her arms as she faced him.

"What about you?" she asked. He turned to her and pulled a slight irritated face.

"I'll stay here." he said.

"Um, no, The King instructed that we live together." she said glaring to him.

"Well the King is not here." Dyson said as he tugged off his coat and tossed it over the chair. Kenzi fumed, this stubborn ass.

"Look! I won't let my father be murdered because you're a pig headed prick. Now we're going to live together and follow the King's instructions because if my dad gets killed because you won't obey then I swear to God I'll-" she stumbled, she didn't know what she would do so she made up something. "I'll take ever thing you own and burn if before I come after your head!" she said in almost a growl. Dyson smirked at her and Kenzi nearly lost it, he was smirking at her anger.

"Alright, fine, ok. I'll look for a bigger house that we can share." He said. Kenzi huffed, she'd won. Go her. A loud knock sounded and Kenzi looked up. Were they expecting company? She fought another laugh, were they expecting company, as if she and Dyson were suddenly a they.

"These are my friends. Please smile." he said, his eyes soften and Kenzi shook her head and frowned as she fought the smile that curled the edges of her lips. He opened the door and Kenzi looked back up. Four new faces walked through his door. Kenzi scanned the new comers. One dark skinned man, he clasped hands with Dyson and bumped shoulders. He was tall, slender, handsome, with a mouth full of bright white teeth. The next was a short older man with gray hair, bald on top, he was dressed in a suit with his sleeves rolled up. Following them was a pair of women, the first a blonde, tallish, with pretty blue eyes, a toned body, and a face with sharp lines, an overall very beautiful woman; the second however was gorgeous, Kenzi immediately noticed the sexual vibes radiating off of her, her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she had lovely brown eyes, and she was very well endowed with a near perfect body.

"Kenzi, this is Hale, Trick, Lauren, and Bo. Guys, this is Kenzi." Dyson said gesturing to each person.

"Hi, great to meet you." Kenzi said, she stepped forward and shook each of their hands. Their eyes were scanning her, each and every one of them. She felt self conscience; she didn't feel comfortable in these clothes, in this dress, and these shoes. She was all fake like this, this was not the real her.

"Could you all excuse me for a minute?" she asked. They nodded and Dyson gave her an odd look as she grabbed one of her suitcases and hurried into the bathroom. Dyson turned to his friend and sighed.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"She's hot." Hale said smiling. Dyson shook his head with a chuckle.

"She seems nice." Lauren said with a shrug. Dyson nodded and looked to Trick.

"Do you like her?" Trick asked. Dyson sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"She's pretty and nice, but she does have an attitude, I like her, but not enough to marry her." Dyson said. Bo shook her head and smirked.

"Well you barely know her, maybe you should get to know her before you make your final decision on her." Bo said.

"How do you suggest I do that?" he asked.

"Take her on a date, hell take her on several dates." Bo chuckled. Dyson looked toward the bathroom and frowned, he needed to find out who this girl was and what she was about.

"Trick, I need a favor. I found a small house for rent about a block from here and I was going to let her stay there, but the King instructed us to live together and she refuses to disobey for fear of what he'll do to her father. So the favor is that I want you to look around and see if you can find a larger house." Dyson said.

"Ok, please tell me how she refused. Because I can tell a lot about her by that." Bo said with a smile. Dyson chuckled and nodded.

"She called me a pig headed prick and she told me if something happened to her dad then she would burn everything I own, and come after my head." He said reciting her words. They all busted into laughter and Bo nodded.

"She's perfect." Bo said. Dyson rolled his eyes and turned toward the bathroom as he heard a thud. Kenzi cursed as she stumbled and landed hard on her bottom.

"Everything alright?" Dyson's voice called.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she stood and rubbed her butt softly. She finished pulling up the tight black leggings, and she began to pull on her heeled simple black boots. She straightened her bright blue tank top and then she grabbed her makeup. She'd already straightened out her hair and clipped in two blue streaks. She quickly smeared on her makeup and put everything back in her suitcase, and she opened the bathroom door. The faces of his friend's changed quickly when they saw her.

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I was in a hurry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still love you guys! Very very much by the way!**

**Chapter 3**

Their faces went from slightly shocked, to smiles.

"You look much more comfortable." Bo, the brunette said. Kenzi smiled, she liked her.

"I am much more comfortable." Kenzi smiled and ran her hands down the black leggings. Dyson looked her over and smiled with a slight nod.

"We have to get going man." Hale said nodding to Dyson. Dyson sighed and turned toward Bo,

"Please show her around town. Give her a tour." Dyson sort of asked. Bo nodded quickly.

"Sure of course." She said.

"I'm good on the tour front. Maybe if I were like 10." Kenzi smirked. Everyone seemed to share a chuckle except Dyson who didn't find much humor in the comment. Kenzi decided better of making her future husband mad. It wouldn't benefit either of them in the long run.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, "Tour it is." She smiled. Bo nodded and Trick turned to Dyson.

"I'll get to work on that house. I'll have something for you buy tomorrow." He said. Dyson nodded and said his goodbyes to Trick and Lauren. Kenzi waved goodbye to them and then turned to Bo.

"Ready?" Bo asked.

"Sure." Kenzi said. Bo waved her forward and they left quickly. Leaving Dyson and Hale behind. Kenzi had forgotten to say goodbye to them. She'd have to make a point of acknowledging Dyson from now on. Kenzi followed Bo out of the building and to a small yellow car.

"Nice ride." Kenzi smiled and patted the old hood. Bo chuckled and nodded.

"It gets me from point A to point B." Bo said as they slipped inside.

* * *

Dyson got into the car with Hale and they drove away from the curb. "So." Hale said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"So What?" Dyson asked not bothering to look at his partner.

"She seems interesting." He smiled. Dyson nodded and pulled out his phone as it vibrated. It was his mother, again. He ignored it and looked over to Hale.

"Will you just say it already?" Dyson asked, slightly frustrated by his partner's evasive behavior.

"Fine, I think you need to at least give her a chance." Hale said glancing over to Dyson. Dyson rolled his eyes.

"I am giving her a chance Hale." He said.

"No you're not. You wrote her off the minute you saw her. Give her a chance D, take her on some dates, you'll never know who she is until you spend some time with her." Hale said.

"Fine, I'll take her on some damn dates." Dyson said.

"Good, great." Hale smiled.

"I'll need some suggestions." Dyson said. Hale's eyebrows shot up.

"What the heck do you mean suggestions?" he asked.

"Suggestions on where to take her." Dyson said. Hale laughed, he literally laughed out loud.

"You mean to tell me you haven't taken a girl out in this town?" Hale asked.

"I usually meet them at the Dal and go from there. Never really had more than one night." Dyson shrugged. Hale shook his head.

"Man I hate you sometimes. I usually have to wine and dine them, but you catch and release in one night. Fine, I'll write down some restaurants and other date suggestions." Hale smirked.

"Thanks, so about this case." Dyson said trialing off and looking back to Hale.

"Alright, so catch-up, Paul Nicholson, 17, suspected runaway. His parents said he has been showing some odd behavior this past week, but apparently it just started, prior to the beginning of the week he was perfectly normal, good grades, attended school every day, obeyed the rules, did his chores, etcetera. I procured this case after Trick gave me a call and told me that Paul is Fae, a young water nymph. The people he calls his parents are not his real parents, they have no clue about his powers." Hale said. Dyson nodded along and strummed his fingers on his leg.

"Well maybe what happened to Bo is happening to him. He discovered his powers and left, 17 is about the right age." Dyson said.

"I thought the same thing at first, but then Trick showed me three other cold case files all with the same MO. Young Fae boys, all very normal, started displaying odd behavior a week prior to going missing." Hale said. Dyson raised an eyebrow.

"So we got a case." Dyson smirked.

"Yeah, we've got a case." Hale chuckled.

* * *

Kenzi clicked her fingers anxiously, not knowing exactly what to say to the girl.

"So um…what do you do?" Kenzi asked glancing out the window at the passing buildings.

"I'm a Private Investigator. I take all the weird cases." Bo smirked and tapped her nails as well. Kenzi chuckled, "What do you mean by weird?" she asked.

"Fae related things." Bo said. Kenzi nodded and looked at her fingernails; they were chipped and desperately needed painting again.

"Speaking of, what are you exactly?" Kenzi asked as she gave Bo a sideways glance.

"I'm a succubus, I feed off of sexual energy." Bo said. Kenzi wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ohhhhh, sounds like a party." Kenzi smirked. Bo laughed and nodded.

"I like you." Bo said smiling.

"Ditto." Kenzi smiled back.

"So tell me about Dyson." Kenzi said as she pulled one of her legs underneath her. It was hard to do in the small car, but this was how she was comfortable.

"What do you want to know?" Bo asked.

"Give me the 411, the DL, give me all of it." Kenzi smirked.

"DL?" Bo asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, the down low." Kenzi laughed. Bo laughed as well and nodded.

"Um…Dyson and Hale are detectives. He's snarky, has a tad bit of an attitude, but he is pretty great. He can be really kind and loving. He's over protective and a little manic, but he's great." Bo smiled. Kenzi smirked and crossed her arms.

"You dated him didn't you?" Kenzi asked. Bo bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Oh so you just slept with him?" Kenzi asked with a laugh. Bo's eyes widened and she bit her lip harder.

"I mean yeah, we did sleep together and I guess we kind of dated, but not really. Anyway, point is, there's nothing there anymore." Bo rambled. Kenzi tossed her head back and laughed as she placed a calming hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Don't be crazy, I'm not an insane possessive bitch. Besides, I just met the guy." Kenzi chuckled. Bo burst into laughter and Kenzi laughed with her. Yeah, she'd get along with her just fine.

* * *

Dyson gave Hale another file and sat down on the edge of the desk.

"Lauren sent this over. In each of the rooms there was one drop of blood found. The blood didn't match any of our victims so I guessed it was the suspect. So I sent it to Lauren and she came back with absolutely nothing. She said her system was very small compared to most so she sent the sample over to her friend, she should be getting back to us soon." Dyson said nodding to the file. Hale flipped through it as Dyson talked and then he looked back up at him.

"So we've got four boys, displaying odd behavior, and then going missing." Hale said, "No suspect. I'd say we need to go talk to The Morrigan about her people. Dark don't mind killing people as long as it doesn't attract the attention of the other humans." Hale said.

"Agreed, let's go." Dyson said. Hale nodded and grabbed his jacket as they left the office.

* * *

Kenzi followed Bo into the bar. Bo had told her Trick owned it, it was a way station for incoming Fae, so not only did Kenzi need to sign in, but she also needed to have a safe place, just in case. Her eyes scanned the people here and there. They were all Fae, she could smell them. That was part of her shifter nature, she could smell, hear, and see things very clearly and very far away. She walked past the bar and towards a room in the back. Bo opened the door for her and she walked in to see Trick sitting there with a large book. Kenzi smiled and took as seat as Bo closed the door.

* * *

"So what did she bring with her?" Hale asked looking over to Dyson as they drove.

"She brought some clothes, bathroom stuff I think." Dyson said with a shrug.

"You should get her something. Kind of a welcome gift." Hale smirked. Dyson looked over at him.

"What would you suggest?" he asked.

"I don't think I saw a cell phone. So maybe you get her a phone on your plan. She'll need that I guess." Hale shrugged. Dyson smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I guess I could do that." Dyson said.

"So when do you plan on…" Hale trailed off. Dyson glanced over and raised an eyebrow.

"Plan on what?" Dyson asked.

"You know…when are you going to stake your claim?" Hale asked with a smirk.

"Please tell me you are not asking what I think you're asking?" Dyson muttered.

"Oh yeah, the big S…E…X." Hale nodded and made a spanking motion with his hands. Dyson gave him a frown.

"You are completely insane." Dyson said.

"Sure, sure, but don't lie and say you haven't been thinking about it. I mean you're going to marry her, might as well get comfy with the bod." Hale smirked. Dyson reached out and flicked his partner's ear.

"OW!" Hale said loudly.

"Stop being nasty." Dyson said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a particularly long day and no more leads, Dyson was happy to step into the Dal. Hale was behind him running his mouth as they made their way to the bar. Dyson and Hale took their seats and waited to be served, he glanced around and didn't see Trick anywhere but he figured one of his waitresses was running it up here while he was down stairs doing whatever he did.

"What can I get you guys?" a voice Dyson recognized said. He looked up and frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked up and down his soon to be wife. Kenzi smiled and stepped back, lifting her hands.

"I'm working. What did you think I was just going to sit on my bum all day while you were gone?" she asked.

"You don't have to work Kenzi." He said with a smile.

"I'm not some pampered, flaky, self involved house wife. So don't treat me like one. Besides it's only when I feel like it, Trick told me to come in anytime I got bored and I could help out." Kenzi smiled. Dyson lifted his hands in defeat and nodded.

"So be it. We'll take two house brews." He said. Kenzi nodded and spun on her heel going to get their drinks. He watched her walk away and found his eyes sliding right down to her perky bum as it bounced while she walked away. Her hips were small but they still swayed as she walked and he enjoyed that.

"Yoooohoooo Dyson, snap out of it." Hale said snapping his fingers in his face. Dyson faced Hale and smirked.

"Sorry, my bad." He chuckled. Hale clicked his tongue and shook his head as he smiled. Kenzi came back toward them carrying their beers, when she sat them down she leaned forward.

"Trick wants you two down in his 'lair'" Kenzi make quotations with her fingers. Dyson and Hale nodded and stood, heading off toward the downstairs door.

Kenzi finished pouring the man in front of her a refill and she took the money he passed her. He stood and stumbled away and almost immediately two young girls took his spot. She didn't want to under estimate them and say they were young; looks were deceiving in her world. They were laughing and chatting away as Kenzi put on a huge fake smile.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?" Kenzi asked. The one who'd sat down first flipped her hair over her shoulder and put up her index finger right in Kenzi's face, signaling her to wait a minute. Kenzi pursed her lips and fought the urge to reach out and slap her finger down. She stepped back and walked down the bar to serve another waiting customer. When she returned the girl who'd given her the finger looked frustrated.

"I told you to wait a minute, not leave." She said gritting her teeth together. Kenzi glared and gripped the edge of the counter, not wanting to bitch slap the girl, which was exactly what she needed.

"I cannot stand around and wait for you. I was serving other customers. Now what do you want?" Kenzi asked as kindly as she could. The girl turned bright red, clearing embarrassed in front of her friends, she was obviously used to getting her way, well not tonight.

Dyson sat down in front of Trick and took a gulp from his beer.

"Alright, I've got two things for you. Good news and bad news. Which first?" Trick asked.

"Good news." Dyson said. Trick nodded and opened the first file on the table and handed it over to him. Dyson looked down, it was a picture of a beautiful large house with a paper behind it, describing it. Dyson moved the picture and read over it, four bedroom, four bathroom, large kitchen, dining room, and living room, fireplace, etcetera.

"It doesn't need to be this big." Dyson said as he continued to look over it.

"It's the only thing I could find fairly close to your job and town." Trick said. Dyson looked up and scanned the page again. He didn't see an address.

"Where is it?" Dyson asked.

"Hemlock, about one block over from your loft. I've had it checked from top to bottom and it is completely perfect if I do say so myself." Trick said. Dyson nodded and passed him the file back.

"Ok, give me the number to the owner and I'll transfer the funds tomorrow." Dyson said. Trick nodded and took the file, sitting it back down.

"Now for the bad news." He said lifting the next file.

"Lauren called me earlier with a hit on your sample, she called me because she knew I could explain it better." Trick handed over the file and Dyson opened it.

"What you've got is a female Siren over 1,000 years old. Not anywhere near the same as Hale." Trick said.

"Female Siren…not good." Hale said shaking his head.

"You're mom was a Siren." Dyson said.

"Yeah but my mom was Light Fae and barely 400 when she died." Hale said.

"Age means what?" Dyson asked.

"The older a Female Siren gets the more sensitive to their powers they become, they need to use their power more frequently. But the blood wasn't hers, it was one of her Thralls, his blood was covered with her DNA." Trick said.

"So she has Thralls like Bo?" Dyson asked.

"Yes, and because of her age the bond is so much stronger. She's Dark though, definitely dark, light wouldn't do this. The Morrigan will not be happy, her side getting called out like this. She'll want to find her more than you two will. But one call to The Ash and he'll tell her to back off, you two found it first and you two will have jurisdiction." Trick said.

"So the odd behavior is what, and why Fae boys, I mean I know why boys, but why Fae, Fae that knew nothing about their powers? I guess I should know these things, but I've never had a Thrall." Hale said.

"Sirens can sing their Thralls into submission, but it takes nearly a week, the odd behavior would be attributed to falling under her spell if you will, as far a Fae goes, we are very very different than humans, when we get sick it's deadly, when we are healthy, we're really healthy, and when a Fae becomes a Thrall to another Fae it is such a strong bond that it is hard to break. She chose Fae that didn't know their power because if they did then they might have been able to detect what she was." Trick said.

"And the winning question is, how do we stop her?" Dyson asked. Trick leaned back and Dyson anticipated that he would not like this answer.

"Because The Morrigan doesn't really keep tabs on all her people, she'll be no help." Trick said thinking.

"We'll need to interview all these families again, find out where their sons were hanging out, because that could have been where they met her." Dyson said. Hale and Trick nodded.

"As far as stopping her goes, that will be up to The Ash, he will punish her for her crimes on other Fae." Trick said. Dyson and Hale nodded, "Alright, thanks for everything Trick. Just write down that number and give it to me upstairs." Dyson said. Trick nodded as he and Hale headed up the staircase.

"You stupid little bitch, how dare you talk to me that way!" The girl yelled as she stood up. She'd caught the attention of a few passing people, but not many had noticed.

"Back off little girl." Kenzi growled under her breath. She could smell this girl, and she knew she was far younger than Kenzi. Kenzi being nearly 200 years old while the girl was just under 50.

"You think because you work here and because you're marrying big bad Dyson you have free reign? I'll show you who runs this town." She said snarling back. That caught Kenzi off guard, how in the hell did she know she was marrying Dyson?

"Back off before I make you back off." Kenzi said. Kenzi saw her hand coming before it touched her and she reached out and caught it, slamming it down on the table. The girl looked appalled, but Kenzi didn't hit her back. Dyson was there in the next second, prying Kenzi's hand off the girl's wrist and pulling the girl away from Kenzi.

"Get out of here Megan." He said pointing. She looked up at him with big pleading eyes but he just pointed. She huffed and glared at Kenzi.

"This isn't over." she said.

"I'll be counting down the days." Kenzi said as menacingly as she could. The girl ground her teeth, flipped her hair, and left. Dyson turned to her and sat down, Hale coming up next to him and taking a seat.

"Wow Lil Momma, first night in town and you're already stirring up the hen house." Hale smirked. Kenzi chuckled and raised a brow.

"Lil momma?" she asked.

"It suits you." Hale shrugged.

"Whatever, I didn't start that. She did when she put her stupid little finger in my face." Kenzi said. Dyson was giving her a look, she couldn't exactly place it but it was a mix between frustrated, impressed, and humored.

"What?" Kenzi asked looking at him. He seemed to pause for a few moments before he sighed and leaned back a little.

"I'll take another beer." He said with a smile. Kenzi chuckled and put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah…sure." She said walking off.

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, once again was in a hurry. Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for continuing the lurve and support. You guys are so amazing! **

**Chapter 5**

"So how was your first night?" Bo asked as they rode toward the house Dyson had just purchased. Kenzi smiled down at the new phone in her hand. She'd had a phone before, but she got frustrated and tossed it into the wall one afternoon, since then her mother hadn't bought her another. She was genuinely excited about this phone.

"It was good. He slept on the couch, let me have the bed." Kenzi said smiling over to Bo.

"So you two didn't…." Bo trailed off.

"Why in God's name would I have sexual relations with a man I'd just met?" Kenzi asked with a smirk. Bo cocked an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Oh yeah, well just because you have sexual relations with men you just met does not mean everyone does. I'm not a succubus remember?" Kenzi said. Bo laughed and rolled her eyes as they pulled up at the house.

"Wow…" Kenzi said. It wasn't huge like Kenzi's old house had been, but it was a nice size and very pretty with a large spanning yard. It was two floors, that much Kenzi could tell.

"Well come on." Bo said opening the door and hopping out. Kenzi laughed and followed as they hurried to the door. Kenzi slid the key in and twisted the knob, the door swung open and Kenzi stepped inside.

"Holy shit balls." Kenzi said slowly. Bo laughed and nodded.

"I agree." She said. The house was huge on the inside with large spanning ceilings, a staircase that went up then over then up again. It was gorgeous.

"What now?" Bo asked.

"Now I need to call Dyson." Kenzi said. She pulled out her new phone and dialed the only number that was in it. Dyson's number.

"Detective Dyson." he said after a few rings.

"Hello detective." Kenzi said, her voice laced with humor. His deep chuckle broke over the line and Kenzi found herself biting her lip as she smiled. How could she not be attracted to him? He was gorgeous, and sweet, and smart. She stopped her mind from wandering and she got back to the job at hand.

"Hey Kenz." He said.

"Hola, so I'm here at the house, it's awesome by the way." She said quickly.

"Yeah it is pretty nice. Ok, I'm a little busy so I'm going to run this by you quickly so pay attention." He said.

"I always pay attention." She argued.

"That's a debate for a different time, anyway, I've arranged for an interior designer to come over, she should be there in about 20 minutes. I gave her my credit card to do all the shopping. She's Fae so don't worry about talking around her. I need you to walk around the house and decide which room is what. Pick your room, pick a room for me, and the other two can just be guest bedrooms. She should have all the shopping done today and then she'll start setting it all up tomorrow. I don't know how late I'll be tonight but I've ordered a lot of boxes to be dropped off at the loft in an hour, if you could please start packing up the loft that would be very much appreciated. The moving truck will be there in the morning, whatever you don't pack I'll finish up when I get home." he said. Kenzi took a deep breath and then blew the air out in a raspberry fashion.

"Got it." she said slightly overwhelmed.

"Repeat it back to me." he said. Kenzi pursed her lips.

"I'm so not a child and I am not repeating it back to you." She said putting her hand on her hip, even though he couldn't even see her.

"Just run through it, for my benefit please." He said. Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"Lady will be here in 20, pick out rooms, boxes will be at the loft in an hour, pack as much as I can, moving truck will be at the loft in the AM." Kenzi said.

"Thank you." Dyson said.

"You're so welcome." Kenzi said as sarcastically as she could. The line went dead and Kenzi waved Bo forward.

"Come on, help me pick my room." she smiled.

* * *

"So how was last night?" Hale asked as they drove toward the final family's house. They needed to interview this family thoroughly, they had one common place the boys liked to visit a local beer joint that apparently didn't card for anything.

"Fine. I slept on the couch, she slept in the bed." Dyson said. Hale smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Alright man, but I'm telling you, you've got to wine and dine her, because once you're married you won't be bringing any strange in that house." Hale said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dyson asked.

"What am I talking about? Man I'm talking about the fact that if you bring another girl in that house she's going to shit a brick. She'd about rip your head off. A girl's house is like her sanctuary. It's where her clothes are, her shoes, purses, hair products, feminine products, you get the point. It is her place, it is where she goes to relax and breathe. It's her home, and when you bring another girl in there, especially one that might threaten her place in that house, well then you're just asking for trouble." Hale said.

"I don't think she's like that Hale." Dyson said.

"All women are like that man. Trust me, you better talk to her, and if you're thinking about hooking up, do it at the other girl's place." Hale said. Dyson smirked but he nodded, he understood where Hale was coming from.

"Alright, so tell me about this bar." Dyson said.

"Well, word on the street is, they don't card for anything, and by anything I mean anything. I hear they run a small prostitution ring out of the back. Just a few girls but still, and they don't card for that either." He said.

"Sounds like a perfect place for a siren to get some thralls." Dyson said.

"My thoughts exactly." Hale said.

"Well, let's go check it out, after this interview of course." Dyson said.

* * *

Kenzi sat cross legged on the floor of the loft as she wrapped the few dishes he had in newspaper and slid them into a box. Bo sat across from her doing the same.

"How many boxes have we packed so far?" Kenzi asked. Bo leaned to the side and looked at the stacked boxes.

"Ten…ish." Bo said. Kenzi smirked and fell backward onto the floor.

"My butt is asleep, and my leg is numb." Kenzi said rolling her head to the side and looking at Bo. Bo's phone buzzed from where it sat on the floor and Bo grabbed it up.

"This is Bo." She said. Kenzi sat up and watched her friend nod as she messed with some bubble wrap on the floor.

"Gotcha…ok….yeah…give me five minutes." Bo said. She put hung up the phone and jumped up.

"What, what is it?" she asked.

"My latest case just broke, got an eye on my suspect." Bo smiled. Kenzi leapt up and stumbled, mostly because her leg and right butt cheek were asleep.

"Let me come with you." Kenzi said clasping her hands together and pleading. Bo took a step back and seemed slightly apprehensive.

"I don't know Kenz, this guy is dangerous, all I'm doing is sneaking into his place and grabbing back something for my victim. I don't need anyone slowing me down." Bo said as sweetly as possible.

"I swear I won't slow you down Bo, just please, let me come, I'm dying here!" Kenzi said giving her a huge sad face. Bo sighed and waved her hands in the air.

"Fine, come on." Bo said grabbing her keys. Kenzi cheered and ran out the door behind her.

* * *

Dyson pushed open the door to his loft and immediately noticed the pile of boxes, all taped up and ready to be moved. He glanced around and saw that most everything was packed except his bed sheets, pillows, a few dishes, and just some of his clothes. Everything else was packed all into boxes. He smiled and sat down his jacket and keys. Then he noticed something. Kenzi was nowhere in sight.

"Kenzi!" He called as he glanced toward the bed. He looked toward the bathroom and saw that she wasn't there either, the door was wide open and the light was off. He huffed and nodded, she must have gone out with Bo. He opened his fridge and grabbed a beer as he opened the file and got to work on this bar.

* * *

Kenzi hurried along behind Bo as they walked up the staircase toward the second floor. Kenzi's heart was racing and her adrenalin was pumping as Bo opened the door and they entered the hallway filled with small apartments. Bo walked straight down the hallway to the last room on the left and she pulled out two small tools from her pocket. Bo kneeled and began working on the lock. Kenzi watched and smiled as time after time Bo failed to unlock the door.

"What are you smiling about?" Bo asked slightly frustrated. Kenzi chuckled and slipped her hand out of her pocket, opening her palm to Bo.

"Hand them over." Kenzi said. Bo pursed her lips but placed the tools in Kenzi's palm. She kneeled and slipped the tools into the lock, with a flick of her wrist the lock turned and the door creaked open.

"How do you know how to do that?" Bo asked. Kenzi shrugged and smiled.

"An Ex boyfriend." Kenzi said. Bo chuckled and took her tools back, she slipped them in her pocket and they entered the apartment.

"This is what we're looking for." Bo said showing Kenzi a picture on her phone. Kenzi's eyes scanned the photo, it appeared to be a small green diamond.

"Needle in a haystack." Kenzi said under her breath as she nodded. She went to searching, moving everything she could and looking under everything. Kenzi dropped to her knees and leaned down looking under the couch, Bo was searching the backroom, neither girl heard the footsteps coming down the hallway. Kenzi stretched her hand out, running her hand under the couch, feeling for anything. Pain shot through her arm as it was wrenched back behind her.

"What the hell are you doing in my house bitch." The man behind her jerked her off the floor, bending her arm roughly behind her. Kenzi let out a shout of surprise and panicked.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhhh thank you guys for reviewing, as I've said a million times, you all are great and I love writing for yall. Lurve and hugs!

**Chapter 6**

Kenzi heard Bo running toward them. All she knew to do was fight back. Kenzi bucked out of his hold, surprising both him and her at how easily he let go. She swung around and slammed her small fist against the man's nose hard. She heard a satisfying crunch as she made a break for where Bo was. And then Bo did something that surprised the hell out of Kenzi. She ran toward the man. Kenzi's eyes bulged as Bo leapt toward the man, taking him on full force. She was strong, and fast, but this man was huge, he had large muscles and he was tall, his face had a long scar running from right under his eye down across his cheek and it curved violently into his lip. Kenzi flinched when he grabbed Bo's hair and slammed her head into the wall. Bo stumbled and sunk down to her knees, she was still awake but he was going for her, and Kenzi couldn't let him hurt her further. She took a deep breath and gave a loud battle cry as she ran up the couch and jumped onto his back. She used her small fist to pound his head as hard as she could. He cried out in shock but he was fast, he shoved backward, slamming Kenzi back into the wall. Her small body ached as her hands fell loose from his neck and she sunk down onto the ground. She was aching as his hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her off the ground. Her feet lifted off the floor and she dangled in the air, being held up only by the hand wrapped around her throat. She lifted her hands and dug her nails into his hand as she gasped for air. In her desperate attempt to get loose, she spotted the green diamond, it was in his ear, he'd made it an earring. Kenzi reached out and wrapped her hand around the earring. He hadn't expected that, his face showed shock but Kenzi didn't have time, she was running out of air. She jerked down, ripping the earring right out of his ear. He screamed and released her. Kenzi's feet hit the ground and she gasped for air, she heard the man grunt and she knew she was in trouble when his fist connected with her cheek. Her head whipped around and she came face first with the wall. A large hand wrapped in her hair and he jerked her head back.

"You'll pay for that you stupid bitch." He growled in her ear. He shoved her face into the wall and pain exploded through her face, her eyes watered and she didn't know if it was because her nose had been slammed into a wall or if it was because she was crying. He shoved his hand down into the waist band of her pants and Kenzi screamed. She tried to buck away, but his body was holding hers firmly against the wall. Kenzi was strong, but not nearly as strong as him. His hand moved downward and Kenzi shoved as hard as she could trying to get away from him.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" she yelled. Suddenly his body was gone and Kenzi was free, she spun around and saw Bo, her hand was wrapped around his throat, her eyes glowed a menacing blue as she lifted him off the ground. She was stronger than Kenzi thought, Bo breathed in and Kenzi watched as the life flowed from the man's body and into Bo.

"Shit." Kenzi said as she slowly eased herself onto the ground. Bo dropped the man's lifeless body and stood still for a few moments as her eyes changed from their electric blue back to their original brown. She turned to face Kenzi quickly.

"Oh shit, Kenz." Bo said dropping down in front of her.

"I look worse than I feel." Kenzi lied. Her body was aching, maybe this life wasn't for her. Although she had had fun for a little while.

"Kenzi I'm so sorry. Oh god, did he…" Bo trailed off and looked down. Kenzi shook her head quickly but stopped as her world spun.

"No, he didn't. I'm fine, and look, I got your victims thingy." Kenzi said opening her closed fist to reveal a slightly bloody diamond. Bo couldn't help the smile and she took it from Kenzi's hand.

"Good job. Come on, let's get you home." Bo looped her arm under Kenzi's shoulders and lifted her upward.

"Ahhhh." Kenzi said as she got to her feet.

"You ok?" Bo asked as sweetly as she could.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kenzi nodded. Kenzi hobbled as fast as she could down the stairs and to Bo's car. Bo helped her in the car and then ran around to the driver's side. Kenzi took the opportunity to flip down the mirror, she hissed when she saw her face. Blood was running from her nose and down her the side of her face from a cut above her eyebrow, there was purple bruising forming around the cut and along her cheek. She looked down at her throat where there were clear handprint bruises. Bo slid into the car and took off as Kenzi reached into the dashboard and pulled out some napkins. She wiped away the blood and tried to stop the bleeding coming from her nose and head, she wasn't having much luck, but the bleeding had slowed since they left.

"God Dyson is going to kill me. Kenzi I'm so sorry." Bo said as she raced down the road. Kenzi rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I had fun, up until he came in. Besides, I begged you to take me. I practically forced you." Kenzi smiled as they pulled into Dyson's parking lot. Kenzi put her hand on Bo's arm.

"I'm good, I promise." Kenzi smiled as she opened the door and made a point of getting out by herself. Even though it hurt like hell, she was going to prove to Bo she was fine. Bo followed behind her as they made their way to Dyson's door. Kenzi slid her key into the lock and pushed the door open. She spotted Dyson immediately, he was sitting at the bar flipping through a file. His eyes came up and when he saw her face his whole demeanor changed. He jerked upward and his eyebrows knitted together as he came around the bar and rushed toward her.

"Shit, what happened to you? Did Megan do this?" Dyson asked, his hands came up and he cupped her face, turning her head from side to side. Kenzi frowned, who was Megan…oh, the girl from the bar. Kenzi enjoyed his rough hands on her face, but she was ok, so she gently pushed his hands away.

"Yeah right, I'd beat the dye job right off of that girl." Kenzi said. Dyson looked up and noticed Bo behind her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Kenzi accompanied me to get something back for one of my clients. I was told the man had gone out for dinner, he came back sooner than expected. I was in the backroom, Kenzi was in the front, he came in and grabbed her, I heard her yell so I ran out and attacked him, be blindsided me and slammed my head into the wall, temporarily incapacitating me, when I got to my feet he had Kenzi pinned against the wall with his um…hand down her pants." Bo said. Kenzi could tell she was ashamed, her eyes were on the floor and Kenzi felt terrible. Dyson's face was a mask of anger and disgust.

"Where does he live?" Dyson asked. He turned and grabbed his keys. Kenzi wanted to smile at his willingness to defend her womanhood, but she reached out and caught him by the arm.

"Already taken care of." Kenzi said jerking her head at Bo.

"Well at least you did that right." Dyson said dropping his keys.

"Hey!" Kenzi said popping his arm.

"I begged her to take me, she didn't want to, but I practically forced her. This is all on me." she shrugged. Dyson pursed his lips and nodded.

"Sorry Bo." He said.

"Yeah, well I'm going to get going. Bye Kenz, bye Dyson." she waved. Kenzi waved as she walked out the door.

"I'm going to um…get a shower. I feel gross." She shrugged. Dyson looked down at her and then his eyes lowered to her neck where she knew there was bruising.

"Damn it." He said peering down at her neck, his hand came up and brushed gently over the bruises along her throat.

"That bastard." Dyson said stepping back.

"The towels are in the closet inside the door." He said turning around and grabbing up his beer. Kenzi bit her lip and shook her head. He was literally fuming, she swore she could see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Dyson I'm fine." Kenzi said softly.

"No you're not. You're in a lot of pain, I can see it every time you move. Let me take you to the hospital." He said turning back toward her. Kenzi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Dyson. I just need a shower and some sleep." She smiled. He wore a pained expression, she didn't know if it was for her or if he was still angry.

"Ok, shower." He said nodding. Kenzi smiled and nodded as she turned to go into the bathroom. She stopped just inside the door and turned to him.

"Thanks for the concern." She said smiling to him again. He smirked and nodded, "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are so great and I love being able to write for you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of Lurve!**

**Chapter 7**

Dyson sat at the bar sipping his beer, and flipping through the large file in front of him. There were too many arrests to count out of that place. He had switched to the other side of the bar so that he could listen for Kenzi's even breathing, just in case it changed. The shower turned off and his head lifted when she cracked the door open to let some of the steam out. He could see the outline of her back as the steam flowed out of the bathroom. His eyes scanned over her bare back and he saw bruises there as well, large purple and blue bruises across the tops of her shoulders and shoulder blades. It almost looked like an arm had been pressed there. Dyson ground his teeth as his eyes ran down across her smooth, unmarred alabaster skin. The small curve of her hips was enticing. She turned slightly, turning her stomach toward him and he growled low in his throat, there were four long angry red scratches running across her lower belly where the man's hand had been. Above the scratches her long flat stomach was smooth and perfect. It took every fiber in his body to pull his eyes away and not look at her bare breasts, but he did. He turned back to the file as she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Feeling better?" Dyson called over his shoulder.

"Much. I'm getting dressed, no peeking." Kenzi said. Dyson smirked and nodded.

"Deal." He said. He flipped through his file and when he heard the slide of denim he cast a glance over his shoulder. Her back was facing him and she was pulling on jeans. He could see the bruising better now where it stretched across her shoulder blades. Its deep shades of blue and purple where harsh on the eyes and he felt very bad for her. He turned back around and closed the file as he stood up. He couldn't resist anymore. He walked toward her slowly and paused when he caught the change in her body. Her hands stopped moving, stopped pulling at her jeans, her breathing picked up, her heart raced a little more, she knew he was behind her. Kenzi felt Dyson there, she could feel him right behind her and she didn't want him to stop, she wanted him closer. She didn't know why and she couldn't explain it, the best thing she could come up with was that he was sexy and she was horny. He came closer, she could feel his shirt against her bare back.

"Your back looks terrible." He whispered.

"It looks worse than it feels." Kenzi said. His lips pressed to her shoulder and she jerked, his hands were gentle as he took her hips and held her still. He kissed down over her shoulder, across her back, over the other shoulder, he moved slowly and efficiently, kissing and gently touching each bruise. He moved to her front, and Kenzi wasn't even slightly embarrassed that she wasn't wearing a shirt because he didn't look down. He looked right at her, and then he leaned forward and kissed the cut along her forehead, down over her bruised cheek, a gentle peck on her nose, he dropped down to her neck and his hand came up, caressing the back of her neck as his head dipped to the curve of her collar bone and throat. He kissed and nipped ever so slightly, moving up and down and over each bruised portion of her throat. Kenzi leaned her head back into his hand and opened her mouth. She was breathing heavily and when he stopped the kissing she let out a small huff of displeasure. He didn't let her go though, his hands just moved, down to her thighs and he lifted her easily into his arms. He moved quickly and placed her ever so carefully onto the bed. Kenzi watched as he stood and quickly removed his shirt. She bit her bottom lip and let her eyes run down over his muscled chest and built abdomen. Not a second thought ran through her mind as she pushed her jeans back down over her hips and kicked them off the bed, leaving her completely naked as he stood over her. Finally his burning gaze left her face and ran down over her body. Kenzi suddenly felt, for the first time in her life, self conscience. Her hands moved slightly to cover her chest, but Dyson shook his head and dropped down onto his knees on the bed. He reached out and moved her hands away.

"You're absolutely stunning." He whispered. Kenzi smirked as he leaned down and kissed her stomach, right under her breasts, he moved down to the scratches that Kenzi knew were there. He gently kissed down each scratch, Kenzi arched upward slightly against him. Her hands tangled in his hair as he kissed back up and over her chest until he found her lips. The kiss was deep and passionate, and Kenzi was left breathless as Dyson propped himself up on his arms. He shoved his jeans away in a quick motion and Kenzi scooted herself up, moving herself in a better position. Kenzi leaned her head down and pressed kisses down his stubbly jaw, and down his neck. He leaned his head back as she bit his neck carefully and slowly. Her stomach knotted up in a way that she knew, she pulled her hips up, pressing her stomach against his, moving her hips toward him. She felt Dyson move slowly and purposefully as he slid into her. Kenzi threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself upward against him. They picked up a rhythm quickly, he pushing himself in and pulling out over and over, Kenzi rotating her hips, moving with him. She fell backward on the bed and wrapped her legs around his moving hips, lifting her lower half up to meet him. Kenzi felt her orgasm creeping up on her, trying to surprise her, but she knew that feeling. She slipped her arms under his and pulled herself up against him again. Her orgasm hit her and she clung to him as his pounded into her. She moaned loudly and cried out his name as her climax ran through her, shaking her body through and through. Dyson pushed into her once more and shuddered before easing himself off of her and to the side. Kenzi turned her head and looked over at him.

"What now?" she asked calmly. She reached her hand out and ran her fingertips across his forearm.

"How about we go get a drink?" he said as he turned his head toward her.

"You read my mind." She smiled and climbed off the bed. She grabbed two hair ties and pulled her wet hair up quickly and efficiently into two long pig tails on the sides of her head. He smirked and then he caught sight of the bruises along her throat. He knew his face changed but when Kenzi's hand came up and brushed over the bruises he broke his gaze and looked up.

"Sorry." He said.

"No big deal, I know they're there." she smiled.

"Come on." Dyson said standing up and pulling his clothes on. Kenzi followed suit and tugged her clothes on as well.

"What about the rest of the packing?" she asked.

"Can be done in the morning." He said as he reached out and gently took hold of her hand. He pulled her into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"Let's drink." He reluctantly released her hand and walked in front of her as they headed towards the car.

* * *

The Dal was buzzing with people, Trick and the waitresses working hard, running back and forth and here and there. Kenzi followed Dyson inside and she quickly took notice of the way he kept glancing back at her, as if she would trip and break her neck at any moment. She looked up and spotted Hale as Dyson waved to him. He was leaned over a pool table taking on some man Kenzi didn't recognize. He held two fingers up to the waitress and she nodded as they made their way to where Hale was.

"Decide to come out a play for a while?" Hale asked as he looked up at the pair. His large smile quickly faltered when he saw Kenzi's face, and like Dyson his eyes went down to her neck as well.

"Damn Lil momma, what happened to you?" Hale asked coming around the pool table.

"I got into a fight with a lawn mower." Kenzi smirked.

"She was helping Bo out." Dyson said. Hale nodded knowingly.

"Well I asked her to take me, she didn't want to. But I was tired of putting dishes in boxes." Kenzi smirked toward Dyson. The waitress came up and passed them two beers and Kenzi took three huge gulps from hers quickly.

"Don't get drunk on me now." Dyson said. Kenzi smirked and nodded.

"Deal." She said.

* * *

Two hours later Kenzi was drunk. She thought she could handle that fifth beer, but now she didn't think she could, because now she couldn't feel her face. Dyson was sitting across from her, his feet propped up on the table.

"So tell me something? Did your dad ever tell you why the feud started?" Kenzi asked as she leaned heavily on the table. Most everyone had gone home, it was just her and Dyson. Hale was sitting at the table next to them flirting with some girl he'd picked up. Trick and the other waitresses were cleaning up and a stray patron walked by every few moments.

"No, he didn't. He never mentioned it." Dyson shrugged.

"My turn. How did your parent's tell you that you had to marry me?" Dyson asked. Kenzi sighed and twirled a finger through her hair.

"My dad never wanted me to get married. He loved me too much to let me go. That's why he was so stubborn on the day I left. My mom however was ecstatic. Not on the day The King told her, but when she realized I'd probably never get married then she became overly happy that I'd have to be married one day, even more excited by the fact that I was marrying a man of equally standing. Wealth wise that is. But to answer the question, it was never mentioned until my 100th birthday. The day after my birthday I was told I'd have to be married in 100 years. My mother asked me on several occasions if I wanted to meet you, but I thought it was all just some big prank, or that maybe we'd find a way out of it, but I guess I was wrong." Kenzi shrugged.

"Ah I see. Well, you're not so bad." Dyson smirked.

"I guess if I had to marry someone I'm pretty glad it is you." Kenzi smirked.

"Now why is that?" Dyson asked. He dropped his feet off the table and he leaned forward, his face only about a foot away from hers.

"You're smart, handsome, you know, the usual." Kenzi smirked. Dyson nodded as a slow song came on and he suddenly remembered something.

"The blonde at your house, who was she?" Dyson asked. Kenzi smiled a radiant bright smile, Dyson could tell she cared for the girl.

"Her name's Nicole and she's my niece." Kenzi said as she tapped her fingers lightly on the table.

"And your sister?" Dyson asked. Kenzi's lips sealed together and she pursed them, she leaned back slightly and her eyes dropped to the table.

"My sister…" Kenzi trailed off and laced her fingers together.

"Look, no big deal. Let's not go there." Dyson waved his hands and leaned back as well.

"No, no, we need to get to know each other. It's fine." Kenzi leaned forward on the table again. Dyson leaned forward as well to listen.

"My sister was 100 years younger than me. She was 50 when she had Nicky. Nicky's father was an unknown subject. Never met him, never even got his name. Lane had a bit of a wild streak. She was way worse than me." Kenzi chuckled. Dyson nodded, listening intently.

"After she had Nicky she kind of fell off the wagon. Nicky was at my house every night, I raised her. Nicky was 2 when Lane died. She stopped by the house one night and dropped Nicky off, said she was going out. Around four in the morning my phone rang, it was the hospital, they said they had my sister. At first I was worried because she was Fae, but after I called my mother she assured me anyone that treated her would have their memories wiped. We rushed to the hospital. Nicky had overdosed. She was dead when we got there. I moved back in with my parent's so I could be around Nicky and have mom's help. She knows who her mom is, she knows she was a wonderful person who just lost her way." Kenzi said tapping her fingers gently. He could see the small tears in the corners of her eyes.

"That's not on you Kenz." He said.

"Yeah, I know, it just feels that way sometimes. Lane was my younger sister. I was 100 when she came along, I could have been there more for her, but I was preoccupied with my life. I know it's not my fault, but sometimes it still hurts." Kenzi said nodding. Dyson nodded and glanced up as another slow song came on.

"Come on, dance with me." he said standing up. Kenzi looked up at him and smirked.

"Seriously?" she said as sarcastically as she could.

"Yes, seriously." He said stretching out his hand, he leaned down and whispered.

"Besides, we just had sex, so I think we owe it to each other to at least dance." He smirked. Kenzi chuckled and slid her hand into his. She would never get used to the feeling of her small hand in his much larger one. His fingers and palms were rough, from years of work, and Kenzi loved that. He led her to the small dance floor and spun her out. Kenzi could not help the squeal that broke through her teeth as he twirled her back into him. She landed softly against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt somewhat uncomfortable at first, but then his arms tightened around her back, and he seemed to perfectly avoid the bruises. When his arms tightened oh so comfortably, she relaxed and laid her head against his chest. It was comfortable, it was relaxing. She enjoyed this. She enjoyed this a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Since I have been away I decided to post two chapters just because I lurve you all!

**Chapter 8**

Kenzi woke up with a start. She smelled coffee, hot, amazing coffee. She sat up and groaned as her head pounded.

"Here" Dyson said. Kenzi opened her eyes and looked up. His hand was sitting in front of her face, two small white pills in his palm and a glass of water in his other hand. Kenzi took the pills and gulped at the water.

"Thank you." She said. Dyson nodded and smiled.

"You got pretty drunk last night." he said. Kenzi smirked and pushed herself out of the bed. Her back and face were hurting just as bad as her head, but she guessed those pills would kick in soon and help her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with a weak smile. Kenzi shrugged.

"As good as someone with a hangover can feel." She smiled.

"I mean besides the head." He said.

"Ah, the beating I took last night. I'm good, a little sore, but I'll be fine." She smiled. Dyson nodded and passed her a cup of coffee as she came into the kitchen.

"God bless you." She smiled and took the coffee. He chuckled and pulled on his coat.

"The moving truck should be here in about twenty minutes. The movers will come get everything, you don't need to lift a finger. When you leave lock the door and take the key down to the man in A2, he's the landlord. Bo's on her way to get you and you two can go to the new house. Emily is already there moving the new things in and arranging it all, hanging pictures etcetera, she'll know what to do with everything in the boxes, just leave it to her." Dyson said. Kenzi nodded along as he spoke.

"Alright, I'm heading out." He said, he paused briefly and turned towards her placing a quick peck on her cheek.

"Have a good day, be careful." Kenzi said. He smiled and nodded before walking out the door. Kenzi hopped up and grabbed some of her clothes to get dressed.

* * *

Kenzi and Bo walked into the new house and Kenzi stopped dead in her tracks, causing Bo to run right into her back.

"Holy crap." Kenzi said slowly as she looked around. The house was decked out. A small table sat just inside the door in what would be the foyer, on top of it was a huge vase full of flowers. Emily had really done her job, large pictures hung on the walls, candles had been strategically placed in holders around the foyer. Kenzi walked further in and she looked to the right. There was now a table in the dining room a huge twelve person table with tall elegant chairs. And on top of it were two other flower arrangements. Kenzi walked on into the living room where there was now a huge sectional sofa with two recliners sitting opposite it. Above the fire place was a huge TV that had not been there yesterday. Kenzi heard voices from upstairs. She turned to Bo and they hurried up the staircase. Once at the top Kenzi immediately spotted the woman she knew as Emily. Her long brown hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head and her mouth was going 90 to nothing as she directed a group of five men on where to put the huge TV they were carrying.

"Oh that's Emily." Bo said nodding. She'd left Kenzi early yesterday, but now she was just seeing the tall slim brunette. She was very pretty, with shining green eyes.

"That's Emily." Kenzi smiled and crossed her arms.

"A little intimidating isn't she?" Bo smirked and looked over the woman. Kenzi shook her head.

"She's loud and bossy, but once you talk to her she's very sweet." Kenzi smiled. Emily turned her head and saw the two women.

"Kenzi!" Emily squealed. She nodded for them to put it where they were holding it and they began to mount the TV as Emily rushed into the hallway.

"Hey, did you see the downstairs?" Emily asked smiling as she pulled Kenzi into a hug.

"I did, it looks great! Did you do my room yet?" Kenzi asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Nope, you room is being saved for last. It being my favorite." Emily said. Kenzi smiled, she'd chosen the second largest room, but it had the first largest bathroom. The shower was big enough to lie down in, and the Jacuzzi bathtub was huge as well. A mirror ran from one end of the room to the next over the huge marble counter and two sinks. Kenzi loved it.

"Oh, Emily, this is Bo." Kenzi said gesturing between the two girls. Bo took her hand and Kenzi watched her thumb move ever so slightly across the top of Emily's hand. Emily smiled and seemed to bat her eyelashes a bit too much, but Kenzi waved it off.

"So we brought the things over form the old house. The movers are bringing them in now down stairs. Dyson said you'd decide what to do with it." Kenzi said. Emily nodded and smiled.

"Of course, well you two can run and do whatever you need to do, I'll be done in about two more hours." she smiled. Kenzi nodded and they said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

Dyson and Hale sat outside the bar and snapped pictures as different people moved in and out at a steady pace.

"So you're little dance last night. That was nice." Hale smirked.

"Shut up Hale." Dyson said as he continued to snap pictures.

"Oh come on dude. You have to admit, she's good looking, she's sweet, she's got an attitude to match yours, and she's clearly tough. You like her, admit it." Hale said pushing Dyson's arm. Dyson turned to him and smirked, his partner had no idea what he and Kenzi had done last night.

"I like her, ok." Dyson said.

"Knew it." Hale said in a sing song voice.

"Look look!" Dyson said pointing. He lifted the camera and snapped some pictures. A boy had stepped through the doors of the bar and into the sunlight, he looked completely dazed and confused. He appeared to be young. Dyson put down the camera and sniffed the air, a scent mixed around in his nose.

"He's Fae." Dyson said to Hale.

"You think he's her next thrall?" Hale asked.

"I don't know." Hale looked up as the boy moved towards a car in the parking lot.

"Let's follow him." Dyson said. Hale nodded and cranked the car.

* * *

The sun was shining high in the sky as Kenzi and Bo walked through the grocery store. They were looking for things to fill the fridge and cabinets with. Kenzi's cart was full and they were working on Bo's.

"So a little birdie told me that you and Dyson had a dance last night." Bo smirked as Kenzi grabbed two bags of chips and tossed them in the cart.

"We did." Kenzi smiled and nodded.

"Ah I see. How was it?" Bo asked quickly.

"Comfortable." Kenzi smiled.

"Comfortable?" Bo asked sarcastically.

"Yes Bo, comfy, he was warm and he felt safe." Kenzi said.

"Awww, that's sweet." Bo smiled and grabbed five boxes of Mac and Cheese and she tossed them in the cart.

"Shut up." Kenzi smirked.

"So do you plan on cooking a meal for your man in your new kitchen tonight?" Bo asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"First of all, he's not my man." Kenzi smirked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I can tell you slept with him Kenzi." Bo said rolling her eyes. Kenzi's eyes bulged and she turned towards Bo.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh come on. You've been smiling all day. Pretty much every girl's face have she's been laid right." Bo laughed. Kenzi laughed and shushed Bo as an older woman passed by them and glared.

* * *

Dyson and Hale stood in front of the young boy's parents.

"Now has Daniel's behavior changed at all this past week?" Hale asked.

"Yes, very much. He's so scatter brained these past few days. He forgets everything I ask him to do. It's as if his mind is focused on something else." His mother said.

"What about staying out late at night?" Dyson asked.

"Yes! It's like he is barely home. I don't know if it's just him being a teenager or if there is something wrong." She shrugged. Dyson smiled and nodded, he was glad it was a school holiday, because he had a plan.

"How about this ma'am, let us take him into the station, we'll give him his own cell and hold him there until this wild streak is out of him, guarantee it'll be gone before the week is up. Then we'll return your son in perfect condition." Dyson smiled. She seemed apprehensive at first, but the father spoke up.

"Take him, he needs to learn his lesson." He said. The mother pursed her lips at him, but then she nodded in agreement.

"He won't need a thing ma'am, so neither of you have to worry about coming down to the station, it'll just be worse if he sees you." Hale said nodding and smiling. Dyson stood and headed into the boy's room to get him.

* * *

The sun was setting on Kenzi's back as she finished cooking the roast. She pulled it out and sat it on top of the oven. The smell of the carrots and potatoes that she'd cooked with the roast filled the room. She heard the front door open.

"Woooooo smells good in here!" she heard Hale say. Kenzi smirked and rolled her eyes and he and Dyson came into the kitchen, Emily was behind them apparently having returned to talk to Dyson.

"It does smell good. What did you cook Kenz?" Emily asked.

"Roast with carrots and potatoes." Kenzi smiled. Dyson smiled to her as he sat down his keys and phone. He pulled his jacket off and threw it across the back of one of the chairs. Kenzi could not help but watch him as his tight blue button down stretched tightly across his arms, chest, and back. She felt her teeth grind across one another as she shook her head and broke the contact her eyes had with his body. Kenzi turned and grabbed four plates. She sat them down on the counter and smiled.

"Have at it. Emily, Hale, you two are more than welcome to stay for dinner." Kenzi said.

"Oh no, I'm just about to leave. I just needed to stop by and discuss something with the two of you." She smiled.

"I'm all ears." Kenzi said. Dyson nodded for her to go on.

"You're mother called me. She explained to me that the ball was tomorrow and the Kenzi might be in need of some shopping help. Also she told me that The King would want to visit your home after you're married, so I have just a few suggestions." Emily said.

"Well as far as the shopping goes, that's up to Kenzi. And what are your suggestions?" he asked.

"Um…I have a few dresses, but I don't think they are ball worthy. So we can go shopping in the morning." Kenzi nodded. Emily smiled and nodded and then she turned back to Dyson.

"I suggest making the house more couple friendly. As it is you can tell that two separate people live in it and those people are not a couple. There's nothing personal you know? I set up an appointment with one of my best photographers and she's offered to meet up with you two Sunday and get some couple shots as well as single shots. Then we can hang those all around the house and put them up. I also want you two to talk to your families and get some pictures from them. Some of you and your parent's, sisters, brothers, etcetera, just make it warm." Emily said. Dyson and Kenzi nodded along with her words. Kenzi didn't really want to get pictures taken, but if it helped with The King believing this marriage would last and the war would not pick back up, then she would do it.

"Great, ok, I'll see you two later." Emily smiled and shared a brief hug with both Dyson and Kenzi before she turned and left. When Kenzi turned she spotted Hale, sitting at the counter, his plate full as he munched down on the roast.

"This is some good shit." Hale said with a full mouth. Kenzi chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Thanks." She said.

"By the way, I need to run something by you." Dyson said.

"What's that?" Kenzi asked as she fixed her plate as well as Dyson's.

"Hale and I are working on a case that we are close to breaking, but in order to do it we have to protect our witness. I need to keep him here for a few days. We have plenty of rooms, I just need to know he stays here and he stays safe." Dyson said.

"Ok, well I guess I can watch him." Kenzi said.

"We're putting him in the guest room with no windows, we're going to tie him to the bed and you have to understand that under no circumstances should you untie him." Dyson said.

"Why is he going to be tied up?" Kenzi asked.

"Long story. I'll explain later. Just stay out of the room while I'm gone. I'll call Bo and have her stay here with you during the day while I'm at work. She can help you. Is that ok?" Dyson asked.

"He's not going to try to kill us is he?" Kenzi asked slowly.

"No, he's not dangerous." Dyson said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kenzi took the dress off the back of her door and looked over it. Emily had picked it out. Kenzi trusted her taste in dresses more than her own.

"Kenzi, the stylist is here." Emily called form outside her door.

"Ok, come on in." Kenzi called back. Emily pushed open the door and appeared with another cute girl that looked younger than Kenzi. She wanted to impress Dyson's parents, even though she wanted to be herself she still didn't want to disappoint the man she was going to marry.

"Here, have a seat." The girl instructed. Kenzi sat down in front of the mirror and the girl got to work. Emily was busying herself looking through Kenzi's closet.

"Kenz, you have nothing to wear for the pictures." Emily said looking back over her shoulder. The girl behind Kenzi tugged at her hair and Kenzi suppressed a glare as she looked back at Emily.

"Well I have some sun dresses." Kenzi smirked. She knew her mother had put them in her bag.

"Oh this is so cute, now this I can work with." Emily said as she pulled out Kenzi's red flowing sundress.

"Still though, I need to go shopping. You have to look amazing in the pictures." Emily smiled. Kenzi rolled her eyes and looked forward as the girl tugged at her hair some more.

* * *

"So you plan on leaving him at your place?" Hale asked as Dyson made sure the young boy's handcuffs were secure.

"Yes, I do. She'll come for him. Not today, and not tomorrow, but when she realizes he isn't coming back, she'll come after him." Dyson said.

"How do you know that?" Hale asked.

"She's invested too much time in him already. She won't just move on when she'd just a few days away from taking him over completely." Dyson said.

"Aren't you worried about him being there with Kenzi?" Hale asked.

"No, Bo will be there. She'll keep her eyes open." Dyson said.

"Oh and by the way, when did you plan on telling me you slept with her?" Hale asked. Dyson turned to his friend and frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh please, you've been in a pretty pleasant mood for two days now. I can tell you got laid. At first I didn't know by whom until I saw Kenzi with her big bright smile and I could tell she'd been laid too. So don't lie buddy." Hale smirked. Dyson smiled and shook his head.

"I don't kiss and tell." He said.

"Of course you don't." Hale nodded and looked down at his watch.

"You better head home and get dressed." Hale said showing Dyson his watch.

"Yeah, I'll leave him at Trick's tonight, move him to our house in the morning." Dyson said.

* * *

Kenzi pulled up the strapless red mermaid gown and Emily zipped it up behind her. She carefully pulled some of her hair onto her shoulders. The girl had given her soft waves and pinned some of her hair on top of her head in a small poof. She'd also done her makeup in a very impressive fashion. Emily helped Kenzi slip on the very tall red pumps because bending down in the overly tight dress was very hard.

"Dyson's downstairs waiting." Emily said. Kenzi nodded as Emily opened the door. Kenzi carefully made her way down the staircase and walked into the kitchen. Dyson was standing there on the phone, he was wearing an all black suit and he looked absolutely delicious.

Dyson turned toward Kenzi, the phone still pressed to his ear and he nearly dropped it. His eyes ran slowly, very very slowly from her small feet up over her legs and he went even slower over the soft curve of her hips, to her small waist, the small curve of her breasts, and up over her collar bone, until he finally reached her beautiful face.

"Hale, I'm going to call you back." Dyson said, and he flipped the phone closed.

"Wow, you look…amazing…wonderful…beautiful." He said. She smiled a breathtaking smile and Dyson noticed whoever had done her makeup had done a wonderful job of covering up the bruises along her neck, face, and shoulders.

"Thanks. You look really great too." She smiled. Dyson nodded and coughed slightly to break the small tension he'd created.

"We should get going." He said. Kenzi nodded and Dyson walked toward her. He lifted his arm and she slipped her arm through his as they walked out the front door.

"Wow, did you parents send this?" Kenzi asked.

"Actually yours did." Dyson smirked. Kenzi looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"It's stocked with champagne." Dyson smirked.

"Well we can save that for the ride back. I don't need to meet your family drunk as a skunk." Kenzi said. Dyson chuckled and nodded.

"Well let's just thank God they'll have drinks there because we'll need them." Dyson said.

* * *

They arrived at the great hall a few hours later. A man in a fancy suit approached their door and pulled it open. Dyson slid out and stretched his hand out to Kenzi. She slipped her hand inside his and he gently pulled her out. Once out Kenzi carefully looped her arm through his and rested her hand over his bicep.

"Here we go." he smirked.

* * *

Kenzi had met and greeted nearly 200 people. She was becoming tired and cranky.

"I'm going to get a refill." Dyson said. Kenzi handed him her glass and nodded as he walked away. She stood in the middle of the room, now becoming slightly cold since Dyson's warm body wasn't next to her anymore. However it was instantly replaced by another man, who appeared to have no problem invading her personal space very quickly.

"Hello there pretty girl. I'm Ben." He smiled and stuck out his hand. While he was handsome, Kenzi was not comfortable, especially since he appeared intoxicated.

"Nice to meet you. Kenzi." She said nodding.

"I'm Dyson's Uncle." He smiled. Kenzi nodded and glanced over his shoulder. Dyson was standing at the bar waiting for their drinks, but there was a very cheap looking brunette next to him, smiling, and flipping her hair as she chatted with him. He appeared to be talking right back and enjoying himself. Kenzi huffed and decided to take advantage of a drunken man.

"Who is that?" Kenzi asked pointing to the girl. Right as she did the girl wrapped her arms around Dyson, hugging him close. Kenzi ground her teeth as Ben turned and looked. His eyes squinted but his smiled and nodded.

"Callie. She would be Dyson's ex girlfriend." Ben nodded and tipped his glass up. Kenzi watched as he leaned forward and tucked a stray piece of hair behind the girl's ear. Kenzi huffed again and nodded. Alright, two could play at that game.

"Would you like to dance?" Kenzi asked. Ben smiled and ran his eyes over Kenzi.

"Sure." He smiled. He took Kenzi's hand and spun her out onto the dance floor. Much like Dyson he was a good dancer, and Kenzi found herself smiling and actually enjoying herself.

* * *

Dyson smiled down at Callie and sipped his champagne. He was enjoying talking to her, he hadn't spoken to her since they'd broken up a few months back. A flash of red caught his eye and he looked up only to be very unhappy with what he saw. His uncle was spinning Kenzi around the dance floor. He'd spin her out then pull her in and tuck her against him. She was smiling and enjoying herself, which only made him frown deeper.

"What are you frowning so for Dyson?" Callie asked following his line of vision.

"Ah, I see. Don't let it bother you. She's just a solution to a small problem. Once her father dies, you'll be free of her." Callie said. Dyson looked back at Callie for a second and then back to Kenzi and he leaned up from where he was on the counter.

"Oh please Dyson stop staring at her. It's like you're drooling over a bone. An ugly, trashy bone." Callie said. Dyson turned to her quickly.

"Now I remember why I broke up with you." Dyson turned to walk away but stopped. "And if you ever talk about my wife like that again. I'll make sure you never show your face in this hall ever again." He growled. Callie stepped back, shocked but Dyson walked on.

* * *

The moment Dyson slid into the limo he knew something was wrong. He looked over to Kenzi where she sat on the opposite seat, frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said crossing her legs. Dyson nodded, those were dangerous words in the world of women.

"Alright. You saw me with Callie." He nodded.

"Not a big deal Dyson. We're not married, hell we're not even dating. No biggie." She shrugged. Dyson pursed his lips and tapped his foot slightly.

"Well it's not like you didn't enjoy yourself with my Uncle Ben." Dyson said. Kenzi's eyes flared and she turned toward him as she slid across the seat, closer to him.

"And, your point? I only danced with him because you went to the bar and completely forgot I was waiting for you after Miss perfect came along." Kenzi said.

"So you were getting back at me?" Dyson asked, his blood was on fire. She was challenging him, he wasn't used to this from women and he liked it.

"Jealous?" Kenzi asked raising one of her eyebrows. Dyson could not control himself any longer. His hand shot out and he grabbed her wrist. He jerked her against him and pressed his mouth over hers.

Kenzi was shocked and incredibly surprised when his lips crashed over her in a hot, raw, and demanding kiss. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. Not because he was stronger than her, but because she wanted this kiss just as much as him. Her hands gripped his shirt and suddenly she felt like she needed air. She pushed against his chest, and he moved backward, falling back against his seat. Kenzi caught her breath, but when she did, she pulled her dress to the side, kicked off her heels and quickly crawled into Dyson's lap. She spread her thighs over his lap, putting her knees on either side of him and straddling him. His lips came up and captured hers again. He kissed her deeply and passionately and Kenzi couldn't stop. She grabbed his jacket and jerked it off his broad shoulders. His hands worked the zipper of her dress free. Kenzi braced her hands on the seat behind him as he tugged her dress down over her breasts, then he exposed her stomach, followed quickly by pushing it the rest of the way down her hips. Kenzi lifted slightly and allowed her dress to be shoved off of her body, leaving her in just her strapless bra and panties. She pulled back from him and grabbed the sides of his shirt, and jerked it out of his pants, she took hold of his collar with both hands and she ripped it down the middle, sending buttons pinging off the windows and ceilings. He laughed and slid his hand behind her head and pulled her back down into his mouth. She let a small moan slip as his lips dropped to her collarbone and he nipped at it gently. She couldn't lean back and look at him as he shimmied out of his shirt, so she dropped her hands and ran then down over his neck, then his large muscled shoulders, she sunk them even further over his chest and across his pecs, then down to his abs. She suppressed another moan as he bit into her neck, a wonderful swirl of pain and pleasure mixed together and she arched her back slightly. Dyson's hand grabbed the side of her panties and he jerked hard, effectively ripping them off. Kenzi leaned back and looked down at him, they were both breathing heavily and he smirked.

"Now we're even." He said. Kenzi smirked and pulled her hands behind her, unclipping her bra and letting it fall away. Dyson growled low in his throat and lifted up, sitting her back on his knees. He leaned down and pressed his mouth over one of her breasts, sucking it into his mouth gently at first and then harder. Kenzi moaned loudly and arched into his mouth. She ground her teeth as his hands wrapped tightly around her hips and he moved to the other nipple, showing it the same care that he did the first. She felt him growing hard underneath her thigh, and she dropped her hands to his pants, working his belt loose followed by his button and zipper. She reached down and gently took hold of his erection. He jerked slightly when her hand wrapped around him but he continued to lick and suck her breasts. She worked his erection free of his pants and while he was showing care to her breasts, she lifted herself up and then lowered herself ever so slowly onto him. She let out a sharp gasp as his teeth bit down on her nipple, and she sunk down the rest of the way. Dyson's arms wrapped around her and he pulled her against him as they fell into a rhythm with each other, him thrusting into her, her rising and falling onto him over and over. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and sunk her head down onto his shoulder as he pushed himself into her body over and over.

"Dyson." Kenzi moaned his name and dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt her orgasm climbing to its peak. She grasped his shoulders tightly as she leaned backward, arching her back and moaning.

"Kenzi."Dyson grunted her name and that was all it took. She shattered around him, climaxing hard, convulsing as she gripped his shoulder as hard as she could. She was barely aware that Dyson was thrusting harder and faster into her as he wrung her dry, every moan, cry, and shudder left her body and she sunk against his chest and held on. He grunted and jerked upward into her, grinding his teeth and letting his climax take him over the edge. Kenzi's head was sitting on his shoulder, her arms barely hanging onto him as they both breathed heavily. She was spent, worn out, and she was ready for a nap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, thanks for sticking with me yall!**

**Chapter 10**

"No, they are perfect, we love them." Kenzi said nodding to the pictures. Emily's friend had done a wonderful job taking their pictures and now Emily had put up huge versions all over the house. Kenzi smiled as she looked at them one by one. The first hung right inside the doorway and was one of their first poses. Kenzi was wearing her red sundress and Dyson was hugging her from behind as she laughed. It hadn't been a fake laugh either. He'd lifted her in the air from behind and she'd laughed, and the photographer had snapped it. The next large picture hung in their living room over the couch, it was a very cute shot Kenzi thought. They were in each other's arms, Dyson's arms wrapped around her back, hers wrapped around his neck, their foreheads pressed together. Kenzi liked that one, but her favorite was the one hanging over the staircase. Kenzi was on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck, his grasping her thighs, holding her there, and she was kissing his cheek as he laughed. It was beautiful since Dyson rarely laughed like that. There were several other small pictures scattered here and there, as well as ones of them by themselves and then family pictures, with their moms and dads. Emily was right though, the pictures had made the house look much homier.

"I'm glad you guys like them." she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. We do." Kenzi said. She honestly did not know how Dyson felt about them. It had been exactly a week since she and Dyson had had sex in the limo. They'd been fine for a few days after that, chatting and talking, getting along perfectly, until Kenzi had said something about the limo, which had triggered a brief conversation about it, a conversation where Dyson had suggested that they just let it go. Kenzi had been very upset, she still was. It wasn't just sex, it was passionate rock your world sex and he'd just let it roll off of him. He'd barely looked at the pictures since they'd been hung two days ago.

"Well I guess I'll get going. See you later Kenz." Emily said. Kenzi waved and nodded as Emily left. Bo came around the corner and rolled her eyes.

"She's so fake." Bo smiled and peeked into the room where the young boy was secured to the bed. Kenzi chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, she'd a tad bit of a Barbie air head, but she's ok sometimes." Kenzi smiled.

"So, where were we?" Bo asked as she passed Kenzi her glass of wine back.

* * *

Hale and Dyson walked into the Dal and immediately sat down. It had been a very long day and both men were worn out. They'd been constantly monitoring the bar as well as calling the house over and over to make sure everything was calm there.

"Please tell me you've taken the poor girl out?" Hale asked as Trick passed them both beers.

"No, haven't had time." Dyson said. Hale peered down at his watch.

"I'm sorry I just assumed that you weren't busy right now. I guess having a beer with me is more important than getting to know the woman you're going to spend the rest of your life with." Hale said.

"Not the rest of my life, just as long as our fathers are alive." Dyson said.

"And we all know how long the Fae live." Hale said.

"Plus, I do know her." Dyson defended.

"Oh really, what's her middle name?" Hale asked. Dyson pursed his lips.

"Her birthday?" Hale said turning to him.

"Favorite color, favorite food, drink, book, hobby?" Hale asked. Dyson frowned and nodded.

"I get your point." Dyson said.

"OH, and I know you had sex with her again." Hale said frowning toward Dyson.

"What?" Dyson asked nearly spitting out his beer.

"I know you had sex with her. You've barely spoken to her these past few days, but when she isn't looking, I catch you staring her down like a pitiful puppy." Hale smirked.

"Hey, do me a favor and shut the hell up." Dyson said. Hale shrugged and nodded.

"Whatever you say pup." Hale smirked.

* * *

Kenzi woke up early, the bright morning sun was shining in her eyes through her blinds and she didn't like it. She climbed out of bed and tugged on an oversized shirt and a pair of fluffy pajama bottoms before she turned and walked out the door. She glanced across the hallway when she got to the stairs and noticed Dyson was sprawled out across his bed, the sheet riding low on his hips, his chest was exposed and he looked absolutely enticing. Kenzi licked her lips but quickly shook her head and turned, hurrying down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen the refrigerator door was open and she saw long white legs bent over into the fridge.

"Hi." Kenzi said quickly. The body jerked upward and long brown hair fell down over the woman's back. Kenzi immediately recognized that she was wearing one of Dyson's t-shirts. When the person turned around Kenzi frowned deeply.

"Hi Kenz." The bright voice said.

"Emily." Kenzi said calmly. Emily's bright green eyes shone back at her as she smiled and held up the orange juice.

"Um…morning." Kenzi said. She pursed her lips and walked around the counter grabbing a glass and filling it with water. She was furious. So mad that she could turn and fling the water right at Emily. Actually, she might do that. Her hand shook as she turned back toward her and sat the glass down as calmly as she could, which turned out to be kind of like a slam. Emily jumped as she poured her orange juice and she tried to shake it off by smiling as if she didn't notice.

"Actually Emily, could you please explain to me why you're in my house, in my kitchen, wearing my fiancés shirt, drinking my damn orange juice?" Kenzi asked as she gritted her teeth, trying to contain her anger. She didn't know why she was so mad, why she felt like leaping over the counter and tackling her to the floor. All she knew was this was her fucking house and this bitch was in enemy territory.

"Look, Kenz, I um…" Emily started.

"It's Kenzi." She said grinding her teeth.

"I'm sorry, but you need to understand, this is a big mistake. I ran into Dyson at the Dal last night, he was drinking so I started drinking and one thing led to another and I woke up in his bed. Kenzi I'm sorry." She said.

"I don't care about your apologies. I thought you were sort of my friend. I liked you." Kenzi said shaking her head. She felt tears in her eyes and she cursed herself for being so stupid. She'd been falling for Dyson and now here she was, heartbroken. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"I'm going back to bed, have a good morning." Kenzi forced a smile, nodded again, and turned to the stairs. She took them two at a time, and didn't expect to run face first into Dyson's chest. His hands caught her arms and kept her from falling back on her ass. She exploded, her hands shoved against his chest as hard as she could. She surprised him and he stumbled backward.

"What the hell?" he asked quickly.

"Hope you had fun with Emily last night." She snarled. Dyson seemed slightly shocked, like he didn't expect for her to find out.

"Kenz." He said calmly.

"It's Kenzi, and go fuck yourself." She said. He opened his mouth to say something but she threw up her hand and hurried into her room. She slammed the door and dropped onto the ground. She knew it was childish, but she was hurt. She cried openly and she wasn't ashamed, because she was hurt.

* * *

"Dyson you're a real piece of work." Bo said crossing her arms. Hale stood next to her, mirroring her pose exactly.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm a dick. I'll talk to her soon, but we need to go." Dyson said nodding to Hale.

"Well you better apologize, because I'd hate to have to castrate you." Bo said passing him.

"I'd hold you down." Hale said as they headed to the door. Dyson smirked and nodded as they walked to the car. He felt like the biggest asshole in the world. He'd really hurt the girl he cared a lot for. He was starting to develop feelings for Kenzi, they were still there, no matter what he'd done with Emily. It was a mistake, what he'd done with Emily was a huge mistake, but what he'd done with Kenzi was perfect, it was amazing, and all around perfect.

Dyson and Hale walked into Trick's downstairs and sat down quickly.

"What do you got?" Hale asked.

"We got a match to your blood drops. This is Davis Gordon, he went missing 50 years ago. Same signs and symptoms as all out other boys. So he is the one helping her take them. He's a Florio, he can break into anything without setting off an alarm, that's why she chose him, but they leave behind a very distinct trace, the one drop of blood by their place of entrance and exit." Trick said. Dyson and Hale nodded.

"Alright I've got something on our siren." Dyson said lifting the very small file and sitting it down.

"Ready?" he asked Hale.

* * *

Kenzi sat up in the bed, it was pitch black outside and something wasn't right. She slowly eased herself out of the bed and walked out the door. She peeked inside Dyson's room and saw that his bed was perfectly made up. He wasn't home yet. She glanced over the staircase and looked around. Where was Bo? She was usually sitting in the recliner outside the young boy's room, sleeping soundly. The recliner was empty.

"Bo" Kenzi called quietly. She walked to the opposite end of the stairs and looked down into the kitchen and she gasped. Bo was lying sprawled out on the kitchen floor, bleeding from a cut across her forehead.

"Bo!" Kenzi screamed and hurried toward the stairs. A hand wrapped into her hair and jerked her off her feet. She slammed onto her back and scrambled for the phone in her pocket. She didn't care about the person coming toward her, she just knew she needed help. She gripped her phone as a hand grabbed her hair again and began to drag her. Kenzi screamed in pain but she tried her hardest to concentrate as she hit speed dial button one.

* * *

"This is our girl. Naomi Baxter. There's hardly any information about her except for the fact that she's over three times my age and that she's a siren. But I'm pretty positive this is her." Dyson nodded down to the picture of the blonde haired blue eyed woman. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"You're on speaker, so no bad words." Dyson said with a small smile. There were no words, only a muffled loud thud followed by a loud scream. Dyson's heart leapt to his throat.

"Kenzi! Kenzi!" he yelled into the phone.

"Dyson, please!" Kenzi cried. He jumped off the couch and raced up the stairs.

* * *

Kenzi balled her fists up and fought back as hard as she could. She couldn't even see her attacker in the pitch black of the house, but it could clearly see her as it landed a punch to her face. Kenzi spun and it grabbed her lifting her in the air. Kenzi bucked, kicked, and slammed her fists into its arms, but it didn't let her go until it got to the top of the staircase. It tossed her easily onto the stairs and Kenzi went tumbling down. With each roll her body cried out. Each stair slammed into her body and caused her pain to intensify. She rolled to the bottom of the first set of stairs, her shoulders slammed into the wall and she suppressed a moan as she tried to move from where she lay motionless. A pair of boots appeared in her face and she was lifted off the ground quickly. She moaned and tried to lift her hands to fight but her stomach turned as the booted attacker tossed her over the railing of the staircase. Kenzi dropped onto the tile floor with a loud thud, her head banged against the ground and she lay there, sprawled out on the floor of the foyer, blood trickling down her face. She couldn't move, all she could do was flicker in and out of consciousness as the booted attacker walked past her head and into the young boy's room. Seconds later he and the boy appeared and walked out of the house. Kenzi's eyes flickered and she finally passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I hope yall enjoy this chapter and continue to support my stories. Lurve you all!**

**Chapter 11**

Dyson didn't even bother turning off the car as he jumped out and raced into the house. Hale and Trick were on his heels as he shoved open the door. He spotted her immediately. Kenzi was lying motionless on the floor of the foyer. Her beautiful raven hair was strewn around her head in a careless fashion. Her arms and legs where bent at odd angles as if she'd fallen there. His stomach and heart both lurched.

"Kenzi." He breathed out her name and rushed forward, dropping to his knees he gathered her limp body into his arms. She was bruised and broken from head to toe. He looked up and saw Bo in the kitchen, a large cut across her head, it had stopped bleeding but he pointed at her.

"Hale, check on Bo." He said. The lights came on in the house and Dyson got a good look at the small girl in his arms. Her tank top and shorts didn't hide much at all. She had deep purple and blue bruises around her thighs, arms, and shoulders. Her ankle appeared to be broken, it was twisted the wrong way, swollen, and blue. He didn't have time to look at her anymore, she needed to go to a hospital.

"Dyson, Bo's ok, she's waking up. But Daniel's gone." Hale said. Dyson didn't care, he could find him later. He slipped his arms under Kenzi carefully and lifted her up.

"Get Bo, we're going to the hospital." Dyson said as he rushed out the door. Moments later Bo, Hale, and Trick were coming out of the house as Dyson was trying to ease Kenzi into the backseat.

"Hale, drive." Trick said. Bo slipped into the car and turned toward them in the backseat, tears were in her eyes as she looked at her best friend.

"Oh god…I'm so sorry." Bo said shaking her head.

"It's not your fault Bo." Dyson said shaking his head. He laid her head down in his lap carefully as the car pulled off. Bo lifted her hand to her mouth as a sob broke through. Dyson's hand ran over Kenzi's beautiful black hair gently.

"She'll be ok. I know she will." Dyson said.

* * *

Dyson paced the waiting room floor, back and forth, back and forth, wall to wall. He had to be making the other people in the room nervous. Bo was standing with a large white bandage across her forehead, her hand in her mouth, chewing her nails. Hale was in a chair nearby, leaning heavily on his knees, his head in his hands. Trick was back at the Dal, doing his best to find out more about Naomi. A short attending came in with a file and she smiled at the group.

"McKenzi Vice?" she asked. Dyson looked up and nodded.

"That's us." He said. She nodded and waved them forward. They followed her in a line down the hallway and around a corner into a small consult room.

"Just one moment, Dr. Halbert will be in with you in just a minute." She smiled and walked out. She didn't lie, because a moment later a tall brunette walked into the room. She was smiling an almost sad smile, but not quite.

"I'm Dr. Halbert, I'm McKenzi's doctor." She said sticking her hand out. Dyson took it and shook it but felt the need to correct her.

"She likes to be called Kenzi." He said. The Dr. nodded quickly and smiled that same sad smile.

"Ok, so onto the news. I have good, bad, and great." She said.

"When Kenzi fell she sustained several injuries. The bad news is that she has a broken ankle, two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a concussion. And the good news is that despite her fall she is very lucky because she could have broken her neck. The great news is that she woke up and was very lucid despite the concussion she sustained. We gave her some pain medication and she is resting now. We'll keep her overnight for observation, but she should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon." She said. Everyone seemed to let out the breath that they were holding and they nodded. They'd lied and told the doctor that she'd fallen down the stairs, when truthfully, they had no clue what had happened.

"Can we see her?" Dyson asked.

"Of course. Follow me." she said opening the door. She lead them out the door and back down the hallway, this time they turned a different corner and walked right into what would appear as organized chaos. Nurses and doctors were running back and forth, room to room, some speaking in hushed whispers, some yelling for another nurse or a doctor. Dyson looked away from them and followed the doctor right into the elevator.

"We moved her up to the second floor. The ER is a little hectic to keep patients for more than an hour in it." she said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They followed her once again down another hallway and to a door labeled 203. She pushed open the door and the group filed in. Dyson wanted to shoot himself in the foot when he saw her. She looked two sizes smaller as she lay wrapped up in bandages, with IVs here and there. The stark color of the bruises made her pale skin look paper white, and even though she only had a few things broken, there were bruises everywhere. From her head to her toes there were large bruises, small ones, and medium ones. The lower half of her leg was wrapped in a cast and hanging in a sling attached to the bar above the bed to keep it elevated. Her arm was in a sling, not because it was broken, just to limit the movement to her shoulder. And finally there was a white wrap around her head from where she'd apparently hit the ground. Dyson still didn't know what had happened, but he was aching to find out so he could hurt the person who'd done this the same way they'd hurt Kenzi.

"You guys can just have a seat around her. Visiting hours ended at 9 so unfortunately I'm going to have to ask you to leave in about an hour, however one of you are welcome to stay the night." The doctor said. They nodded and she made quick work of leaving the room.

* * *

An hour later, Bo and Hale had left and Dyson remained. Kenzi still hadn't woken up and Dyson didn't expect her to right now. She needed to rest, he understood that. While he would kill to be able to talk to her and apologize, she needed to sleep. Dyson leaned back in his chair and dialed Trick.

"Hey." Trick said.

"Hey." Dyson replied.

"How's Kenzi?" he asked.

"She looks rough. Broken ankle, broken ribs, concussion, dislocated shoulder. But the doctor said she'll be fine." Dyson said.

"Good, great. And how are you?" Trick asked. Dyson leaned forward and dropped his head into his hand as he rubbed the space in between his eyebrows roughly.

"I feel like pure shit. It feels like I'm the one who hurt her. She'd be perfectly fine right now if I wouldn't have insisted on bringing Daniel to the house and keeping him there." Dyson said.

"It's not on you Dyson. Lay off yourself. I've got an address for our girl. As soon as Kenzi is safe and sound at home you and Hale can go after her." Trick said. Dyson heard movement and he looked up. Kenzi's feet were moving slightly.

"Ok, I've got to go. Talk to you later." He said as he flipped his phone closed and stood up. Kenzi's head moved from side to side and then her beautiful bright blue eyes flickered open. Dyson watched carefully as she looked to the left and moaned. Not very loudly, but a small groan none the less.

"Hey, hey." Dyson said gently. Kenzi's head turned to him and her eyes widened more if it were even possible.

"Am I dead?" she asked in barely a whisper. Dyson smiled and shook his head.

"I'm no angel." He said.

"Didn't think so. There's no way being dead hurts this much." She said closing her eyes briefly and then opening them back.

"How are you feeling?" Dyson asked.

"Like I got run over by an 18 wheeler." She said with a small smirk.

"That bad?" Dyson asked.

"Then back up and run over again." Kenzi said.

"So what's the diagnosis?" Kenzi asked.

"Dislocated shoulder, broken ankle, two broken ribs, and a concussion, but the good news is that despite all that, your doctor says you're very lucid, and they are holding you overnight for observation. But once you get the all clear they'll let you go." he said. Kenzi nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

"Bo and Hale stayed as long as they could, but visiting hours were way over." he said.

"So they elected you to stay?" Kenzi asked, turning her face towards him.

"I wanted to." He smirked.

"Well I could imagine you'd prefer to be doing something a lot more fun." She said. Dyson pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side just a bit.

"Like?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe Emily would know." Kenzi said as calmly as possible. Dyson closed his eyes for a moment. He should have known she wouldn't let that go.

"Kenzi look, that was a huge mistake. I was drunk, so was she, I know it's not an excuse, not at all, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said. Kenzi nodded slowly and pursed her lips.

"I get it, you're a man, you have needs, whatever, but you brought her in the house Dyson. I can't explain it, but that felt like betrayal. I mean we live there together, and even though we're not together, still. There's pictures of us, and our families, my clothes your clothes, all our stuff, and when you brought another woman in there, it just felt like…like…like I'd spent all this time working on this nice ass sandcastle and some mean kid on the beach decided to come knock it over and stomp on it with his big, harry, ugly feet." Kenzi said. Dyson couldn't help but laugh at her analogy.

"I understand you Kenzi and I'm sorry." He said again.

"I forgive you." Kenzi smirked. He nodded and pulled his chair up to the side of the bed where he sat down.

"Now, tell me what happened tonight?" Dyson asked as softly as possible. Kenzi looked over at him and sighed.

"I honestly didn't see the person at all, but it felt like a man. When he picked me up I mean, I didn't feel boobs or anything. I woke up because I just didn't feel right, and I walked to the stairs, I didn't see Bo in her usual place, so I walked to the end to see if she was in the kitchen or something, but then I saw her, lying on the ground. I screamed her name and went to run down the stairs, but someone grabbed my hair and jerked me back, right on my ass. That's when I called you, but as soon as I got the phone and yelled for you he hit me in the face. I dropped the phone, he grabbed me and threw me down the staircase. When I bashed into the wall I was dazed and all I saw was a pair of booted feet in my field of vision, then he lifted me again and tossed me almost effortlessly over the railing and onto the floor. I watched his boots walk by, go into Daniel's room, and then they both walked out and left. I passed out after that. I think I got a lick on him though, and maybe some scratches." Kenzi said. Dyson hadn't realized that his teeth had been gritted through the entire story. He was pissed, but he managed a slight frown.

"I feel like shit Kenz. What happened was my fault; I shouldn't have brought him to the house. I wish I could snap my fingers and make you better, but I can't. However, I can hunt down the son of a bitch that did this to you, and I can kill him." Dyson said. Kenzi smirked and nodded.

"That'll work." She said. Dyson smiled and nodded, "Perfect." He said.

"I need some sleep." Kenzi yawned.

"Rest, I'll keep my eyes open." He said. Kenzi nodded and closed her eyes. Dyson heard her soft snoring within minutes. He knew she was tired, but he was glad he'd had the chance to talk to her. She hadn't deserved what he'd done to her; she deserved a lot better than that. Dyson stared at her broken body and he made a promise to give her more, to give her better.

* * *

"I can do it myself Dyson." Kenzi said as she glared at him.

"Of course you can." He said as he lifted her small body into his arms effortlessly. He pushed the wheelchair out of his path with his foot and carried her up the stairs gently. He pushed the door to his bedroom open with his foot and went in.

"What are you doing? This is your room." Kenzi said.

"I know that, but I want you to stay in here, my bed is bigger, not to mention my shower has a seat in it that you can prop your ankle up in, and since you're going to be spending most of your time in bed until you heal, it helps that my TV is a lot bigger than yours." He smiled and eased her down onto the bed.

"And your cell phone here will allow you to ask for anything you want. Someone will always be here. Me, Bo, or Hale, and you just shoot a text and whatever you need will just be right up." he said nodding. Kenzi rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Sure, ok, because I'm apparently crippled and I can't do anything for myself." Kenzi smiled as sarcastically as she could. Dyson smirked and took two of his pillows, he slipped them under Kenzi's foot and propped it up. Dyson leaned back and his phone buzzed in his pocket. He lifted it quickly to his ear.

"Dyson." he said.

"Hey man. I've got eyes on our girl. I followed her from the bar to a house. I'm waiting for you partner." Hale said.

"Text me the address, be there in ten." He said. The call ended and Dyson pushed his phone into his pocket.

"I've got to go, but Bo is downstairs. Rest, relax, and don't work yourself up about anything." He said. Kenzi smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, ok, I'll be good." Kenzi said. Kenzi looked over him as he turned to the bedside table. He lifted his gun and badge and clipped both to his belt. Kenzi suddenly felt the overwhelming need to kiss him, just in case. She was worried about his safety, and that was a first.

"Hey D." Kenzi said casually.

"Yeah?" he asked looking over at her.

"Be careful ok." She said. Dyson frowned and cocked and eyebrow.

"I'm always careful." He said. Kenzi chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, ok." She smiled.

"Alright Kenz, I'll be back soon." He said. He turned to leave but Kenzi used her good arm to reach out and catch his wrist, she pulled him to her, Dyson was caught off guard and he made it rather easier for her to pull him backward and down onto the bed next to her. Kenzi took the reins and she slipped her hand behind his head and pulled his mouth into hers. Dyson didn't pull back, he didn't even tense up, all he did was slide his hands onto her face and pull her against him to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Kenzi wanted to moan at how her lower parts cried out for attention from him but she restrained and when the kiss ended, both were breathless.

"Please be careful, I'm really starting to like you." She smiled. Dyson leaned his forehead against hers and nodded.

"I will. And ditto." He said.

"Bye Kenz." He said.

"Bye." She smiled. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and he stood up, turned, and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Lurve you all!**

**Chapter 12**

Dyson met Hale outside the house and turned their phones on silent to keep them from being detected.

"Alright, she is on the second floor, we get to her, and get her out of there. Her thralls are in there, but once we get her to The Ash he can break the bond she has on them. But we have to get past them. I'd like to try and do it undetected." Dyson said. Hale nodded and they clicked their safeties off.

"And if we get detected, do what you have to do, but try not to kill anyone." Dyson said. Hale nodded again and Dyson lifted his gun.

"Alright, here we go."

* * *

Kenzi and Bo sat in the bed sharing a bowl of popcorn as they watched a chick flick.

"So what is the point of this really? I mean she clearly likes him, so why doesn't she just jump his bones already?" Kenzi asked as she ate some more popcorn.

"I don't know Kenzi, maybe she's just not as straightforward as you are." Bo chuckled. A thundering knock on the front door brought both their heads up.

"Expecting company?" Bo asked looking to Kenzi. Kenzi slowly shook her head, a tingle creeping up her spine. It was dark outside and Kenzi was not comfortable being in such a prone position.

"Ok, alright. I can handle this." Bo said. She hopped up and smoothed her shirt free of popcorn and she glanced around quickly.

"Bo, look in there." Kenzi pointed to the large chest in the corner. Bo hurried over to it as the thundering knock reached their ears again. She jerked it open to reveal a rather large safe with a code box on top.

"The code is 11-20-16-12." Kenzi said. Bo glanced up and raised an eyebrow.

"It's his birthday." Kenzi smirked. Bo typed the code in and the safe opened.

"I'd like to discuss how sweet it is that you know his birthday, and I'd also like to know how exactly you knew he had a safe in here and how you knew that that was the code, but we can talk later." Bo said as she pulled out two guns and made sure they were loaded.

"Here, you take this one, point it towards the door. I'll make sure to call out to you before I come in." Bo said handing the pistol to Kenzi. Kenzi took it with her good hand and cocked it.

"Ok. Be careful BoBo." She said. Bo smiled and nodded as she hurried out the door, closing it behind her. Kenzi aimed the gun at the door as she heard the front door open. She heard a voice downstairs, it seemed angry, it was quickly followed by stomping feet coming up the staircase. Kenzi put her finger over the trigger and bit her bottom lip, she really didn't want to be hurt anymore.

"Kenzi, it's ok." Came Bo's voice. Kenzi breathed a sigh of relief and dropped her arm onto the bed, she clicked on the safety as the door opened and Bo stepped in. Kenzi did not expect there to be someone behind her. A tall, dark haired, large man stepped into the room behind Bo and Kenzi immediately recognized him.

"Dad?"

* * *

Dyson and Hale walked almost silently up the staircase, being very lucky to avoid all thralls they'd run into so far. Dyson's gun was pointed in front of him as he walked down the hallway of the second floor, sniffing the air for the siren. He smelled her he smelled her everywhere, he knew that was because the thralls reeked of her, but he focused. He centered his senses on the strongest of the scents. It was coming from the last room on the left. He hurried down the hallway and slowly and quietly turned the knob. Hale was behind him, ready to sing her to sleep quickly, before she had time to think. He pushed the door open slowly and the lights flicked on.

"Dyson, Hale, I've been waiting for you."

* * *

"What are you doing here dad?" Kenzi asked quickly.

"I'm here to take you home." he said. He didn't even look away as four maids walked past the room toward Kenzi's room.

"What? I don't understand, what the hell is going on?" Kenzi asked sitting up. Her ribs cried out and she grimaced slightly.

"Well understand this. It is his fault you're hurt like this, I'm packing your things and we're going home. No questions, no arguments." He said. He swooped down and picked Kenzi up, surprising her slightly.

"Whoa, hey, you can't just come in here and take her." Bo said jumping to her friend's defense.

"I suggest you back off." Zach said grinding his teeth.

"Put me down, and don't talk to her that way!" Kenzi said using her working hand to hit her father in the chest. He didn't say a word, he just side stepped Bo and hurried down the stairs with Kenzi.

"Get her chair too." He said to one of the men downstairs standing guard. He nodded and grabbed up Kenzi's wheelchair as Zach carried her out the door.

"Dad I love you but I swear if you don't out me down. This isn't Dyson's fault. He didn't know, he didn't do this. Dad stop!" Kenzi yelled as he slid her into the black SUV. He slammed the door in her face and walked away. Kenzi yelled in frustration and grabbed the handle, jerking it to no avail. The child locks were on.

"Damn it!" Kenzi screamed. Moments later the maids and guards flowed out of the house, carrying her suitcases and wheelchair. They loaded the items into the SUV behind her and her father climbed into the backseat next to her, as their guard and driver climbed into the front seat. Kenzi felt tears in her eyes as the SUV pulled away from the house and Bo's frustrated form disappeared from her vision.

"Why? Why are you doing this dad?" Kenzi begged.

"I won't let you get hurt any longer. If I have to give up my life for the life of my child, then it is a consequence I'm willing to accept." He said as if it were nothing.

* * *

Dyson stepped into the room and he heard Hale open his mouth to sing, but the female siren quickly opened her mouth and let out a loud stream of music. It hit Hale hard and he crumbled to the ground, out cold.

"Now it is just you and me love." She smiled and stood from her seat on the bed.

"Naomi, I'm here to take you to The Ash. I'd like for you to come willingly, I don't want to have to use force, but I will." He said.

"Yeah…about that…" she smiled a really sweet smile and then Dyson was slammed across the back of the head. His world went black as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Hale awoke to a pitch black room, the carpet under his face was soft, and he didn't want to get up, but he knew he had to. He stood slowly, getting his bearings. He was still in the room he and Dyson had entered together, but no one else was there, the room was dark, completely black. He walked out the door and looked down the hallway, black as well, no one was there. Hale hurried down the hall and down the staircase. The whole house was pitch black. Not a soul in sight.

"Dyson!" Hale screamed. No answer. Not a single sound.

* * *

"Zach you can't do this. What about The King. She's supposed to be married in less than a month. His visit is scheduled for next week. Surely he'll know you've removed her, and he'll come after us. Zach you have to take her back. She knows the cost, she understands." Kenzi listened to her mother beg her father as she lay in the bed and dialed Dyson's number over and over.

"She's hurt Melina, don't you see what being with this man has done to our daughter? I won't allow her to go back. I don't care what the King does to me, I'll take it as long as my child is safe." He said. Kenzi ground her teeth as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her phone buzzed in her hand, but she didn't recognize the number. She answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kenzi, it's Hale." He said. Kenzi frowned.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry. But listen, Dyson's missing. I know there's not much you can do, but I thought I should let you know." Hale said.

"He's what?" Kenzi asked as her heart clenched in her chest.

"We went to apprehend our suspect tonight and she got the jump on us. Knocked me out cold, when I woke up everyone was gone and I searched and searched for Dyson, but she's taken him, somewhere." Hale said. Kenzi sat up as much as she could.

"Hale, please, keep me updated and if there's anything I can do, let me know. I'll get my guards asking around for any information. Keeping their ears to the ground." Kenzi said.

"We'll do Lil momma. I'll come by and see you sometime soon, and I promise to keep you in the loop." He said.

"Thanks Hale." Kenzi said.

"Welcome." He replied and hung up. Kenzi closed the phone and took a deep breath.

"MOM!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"MOM!" she screamed again. Her mother and father burst through the door only to find their distraught daughter pushing herself off the bed.

"McKenzi, what in god's name are you doing?" Her mother said rushing forward and placing a hand on her good shoulder to stop her.

"I'm leaving. Take me home, right now. My husband is missing and I'm going to find him." Kenzi growled. Her mother and father both looked incredibly shocked.

"Did you say husband?" Melina asked, she had a hint of a smile.

"I did, because that is what he will be. And that is my home that you took me from. Take me back! Now!" Kenzi demanded.

"No, no I won't take you back to him." he shook his head. Kenzi's breath hitched in her throat as her emotions ran wild with nervousness, worry, concern, love, for Dyson.  
"He's missing, I'm not going to beg you, but I will tell you, if you don't take me home right now, I'll figure out a way to get out of here and you'll never see me again." Kenzi said. Her father stepped back and he sighed.

"No, I won't take you back." he said shaking his head. Kenzi's heart broke, she couldn't very well take herself, she was immobile, her heart crumbled.

"But, I'll put my people on it. I'll have them hook up with his people and they can help. They can go in your place." Zach said, and with that he turned and walked out the door. Melina stood in front of her frustrated, pissed off daughter and her heart broke for her. She sat down next to Kenzi and wrapped her arm around her gently.

"It'll be ok baby."

* * *

Dyson shook his head back and forth as he came too. His head was pounding and he was sure he felt dried blood on the back of his neck. He was cold, whatever room he was in was terribly cold, and he usually ran warm because of his nature. He opened his eyes and blinked several times because his vision was slightly blurry. The floor beneath him was dark and cement, he could tell. He was sitting in a chair, with rope tied tight around his midsection, keeping his arms pinned tightly behind him. He lifted his head slowly, because it was aching. He glanced around as much as he could, he was in a small room, it was cold, wet, and cement all the way around. He looked toward the large metal door, that was the only point of entrance and exit as far as he could tell. What had he gotten himself into? He could have just stayed home tonight with Kenzi. He couldn't have went any further with the kiss because she was injured badly, but he could have stayed and showed her special attention like she deserved. He'd promised to give her better, but here he was, tied to a chair, no telling what would happen to him, and she was home, lying in bed. How he wished he could be there with her now. He could be lying next to her, watching movies, laughing with her. The metal door opened and Naomi walked in, with a tall man behind her. Dyson's eyes scanned them both and he looked up and down the man he hadn't seen before. He noticed the scratches on his neck, a bruise across his cheek. He looked down and saw the boots on the man's feet and he knew this was the man who'd attacked Kenzi. He growled and jerked at his restraints.

"When I get out of this chair, I'll kill you, you son of a bitch." He said. Naomi chuckled and nodded.

"Dyson, this is Vince, he's the one who visited your home."


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry this is so short, but I was determined to post something, so I hope you enjoy it despite its shortness. **

**Chapter 13**

Dyson jerked at his restraints again.

"Yeah, I know who he is." Dyson growled.

"Oh, are you still sore about what he did to your little girlfriend.

"Yeah, I am. And I'll get him back for it, don't you worry." Dyson said. Naomi frowned and nodded.  
"I understand. Don't worry baby, I'll let you have him eventually." She said stepping forward. She lifted her hand and ran it across his cheek. Dyson jerked away and glared.

"Keep your hands off me." he said.

"I don't have a lot of time to spend on you Dyson; we have to leave this city. But I want you Dyson. I want you to be one of mine." She smiled and ran her hand over his neck. He strained to pull away to no avail.

"It'll be ok Dyson. I'll give you everything you could ever dream of." She smiled and pulled the large knife from her hip.

"I can't spend days on you like I did the others, I'll have to bleed you first. Then I can fill you with my sweet sweet blood and you'll be mine. Just like all the others." She smiled and ran the cold knife down his neck.

"How fast do you heal my love?" she asked slowly. Dyson growled low in his throat and bared his teeth. She smiled and flashed her pearly whites.

"No worries, we'll find out soon enough." She smiled and sunk the blade into his shoulder.

Kenzi tapped her foot as she sat on the bed. Bo was pacing the room in front of her, walking back and forth, back and forth.

"I mean, why won't he let you leave?" Bo asked throwing her hands into the air, frustrated.

"I don't know Bo, he's my dad, he's worried about me, I get it, but I don't want to be here, Bo, I want to be with you guys, helping you guys find Dyson. If I don't get out of here soon I'm going to explode." Kenzi said.

"I know, I get it. I'm sorry Kenz." Bo said shaking her head.

"I just need to know he's ok. I mean what if he's hurt?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't know Kenz." She said shaking her head.

"Are my dad's people helping at all?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah, they go out with Hale, searching, one helps Trick look up information on Naomi." Bo said. Kenzi dropped her head into her hands.

"I feel like a useless piece of crap." Kenzi mumbled.

Dyson struggled to keep his head up as blood ran down his chest and dripped onto the floor. It had been more than two weeks since he'd been here. He thought.

"This isn't working." Naomi said as she tied a bandage over her wrist where it was bleeding.

"Maybe you need to just give him more blood, you've only been giving him small amounts here and there, maybe give him a whole lot at once." One of her thralls suggested.

"Maybe. Give him the drug, we'll move him to the table." She said quickly. Dyson groaned as a needle was shoved into his arm and the slow cold medicine seeped through his veins he was out within seconds.

Kenzi hobble out of the doctor's office toward the SUV. Her shoulder was good, it still ached every once in a while, but thanks to her fast healing she was doing great. Her ankle was healing so well that they'd cut off her cast and put her in a boot. It had been nearly three weeks since Dyson had gone missing. The King had put off the wedding until they found Dyson. But he'd given them a week from the date they found him to get married or no more fathers. She'd convinced her mother to talk to her father, and her mother had in turn convinced her father to bring her back to the house she and Dyson had shared so that they could keep up with the investigation. Bo sat in the SUV beside her as they rode back to the house.

"Hale thinks he has a lead." Bo said turning toward Kenzi. Kenzi's eyebrows shot up and she smiled.

"Really, what is it, tell me." Kenzi said excitedly. It had been nearly a week since they'd had a break.

"Ok, so turns out Naomi had a best friend, named Bianca, they'd been friends for a long long while, but last summer Naomi became attracted to Bianca's brother, she took advantage of the younger boy and made him her thrall, a few months later he died from blood intoxication. She'd given him too much of her blood, trying to make him more willing to do her bidding. Bianca was pissed and swore to get revenge on Naomi, so she was more than willing to tell Hale all about the various places Naomi liked to visit. As well as the different houses she kept." Bo smiled. Kenzi's heart fluttered as she became all too excited.

"So there's a chance we'll find him?" Kenzi asked. Bo nodded quickly.

Dyson's head lolled to the side as he swallowed the blood in his mouth. The IV in his arm pumped blood from Naomi and into him while she fed him blood from her other wrist and sang her song. Dyson felt himself being pulled toward her, he felt his body needing her, wanting her, and he hated it. He wanted to break free from her but he couldn't, he needed her, he loved her. She was his everything.

"You're so great Naomi." He mumbled. She stopped immediately and smiled, pulling her wrist away and removing the IVs. She leaned over him and ran her fingertips across his cheek.

"What did you say baby?" she asked with a smile.

"You're great. I love you." He said gently. Naomi smiled and gently touched the raw cuts and wounds across his chest. He hissed but still reached out for her, and that's when she knew she had him. She hardly had a moment to enjoy her accomplishment, because the door burst open and Hale rushed in.

Kenzi gently rubbed her ankle in small circles like the doctor had told her to do. It was hurting a small bit but not anymore than she could deal with.

"They found him, Hale found him!" Bo said running into the room. Kenzi jumped up, not caring about her ankle. It cried out in pain but she could care less.

"Is he ok? How does he look?" Kenzi asked. Bo shook her head and smiled.

"He didn't say, but he said to meet them at the Dal in like an hour, he's taking him there." Bo said.

"How long ago did he call?" Kenzi asked. Knowing it had taken Bo a few minutes to drive over.

"Thirty minutes ago, if we leave now we'll get to the Dal in time." Bo said. Kenzi nodded and quickly wrapped her ankle back up and slid it into the boot. Her father met them at the bottom of the staircase.

"I heard they found him. He's safe, we can return home now." Zach said nodding to the guard nearby to gather their things. Kenzi paused briefly, she didn't want to leave, no, she wasn't going to leave.

"No dad, I'm staying here. I'm going to see Dyson. Feel free to leave, I don't care, I'm staying." She said. Kenzi walked past him and headed for the door. Her father grabbed her wrist and jerked her backwards.

"McKenzi Brooke. I said we're leaving." He growled. Kenzi ground her teeth and ripped her hand away.

"And I said no I'm not. Shove it up your ass and get over it." She turned to the door and left with Bo, leaving her father behind, stunned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Getting close to the end guys! I hope you've enjoyed it all so far!**

**Chapter 14**

Kenzi and Bo hurried into the Dal. Hale and Trick were standing by the bar, talking back and forth, both looking incredibly glum.

"Hey, where is he?" Kenzi asked as they walked up to them. Hale looked toward Kenzi and frowned.

"Downstairs, but listen Kenz, something's wrong." Hale said. Kenzi froze, this is what she was afraid of, something would be wrong with him, he'd be hurt and dying, or worse, dead already.

"What, what's wrong?" Kenzi asked.

"Naomi got to him. She turned him into one of her thralls." Hale said. Kenzi took a step back and frowned deeper.

"But, I thought The Ash could break that bond." She said.  
"He can, if he has Naomi's in his possession. When I came in Naomi put the knife to Dyson's throat and threatened to cut it if I didn't move to the back wall. I did like she told me to, because I didn't want my partner dead. She ran, I wasn't concerned with going after her, I was worried about D, but when I got to him I realized it was too late. He was just mumbling about how much he loved her." Hale said shaking his head.

"Ok, alright, we can deal with this. What can we do?" Kenzi asked.

"We're working on that right now. He's downstairs if you want to go see him." Hale said. Kenzi nodded and Hale led the way as they walked down the stairs and into Trick's room. Kenzi followed Hale further into the room and through a large metal door. Kenzi was faced with large metal bars. It was a cell, and behind the bars was a snarling Dyson. His eyes were shining amber and his teeth were long and vicious. Kenzi looked over his battered chest. There were long angry red gashes from what looked like a knife, and small smears of blood around his mouth.

"Dyson." Kenzi breathed. Tears came to her eyes at his appearance, all she wanted to do was go into the cell and help him. He jumped toward them and grabbed the bars, jerking as hard as he could and growling furiously at them.

"Let me out of here! I want my love, I need her!" he screamed and snarled at them. Kenzi covered her mouth and she felt sickened by what was happening. Her stomach knotted up as he slammed his body into the metal bars. One of the small bindings slashed his chest and blood ran down his abs. Kenzi shook her head and turned away.

"Hale you have to do something else, he's hurting himself." Kenzi pleaded.

"Kenzi if I try to get near him he tries to rip out my throat. We have to leave him in there until we find out what to do." He said. Kenzi turned back toward Dyson as he cried out. He had shoved his arm through one of the bars and he was jerking furious trying to reach the lock, effectively dislocating his shoulder in the process.

"Dyson stop it! You stubborn ass!" Kenzi yelled and hurried forward to push him back. His hand jerked toward her and his claws came up, he sliced the air and missed her throat by inches.

"Get back." Bo said coming up behind her and pulling Kenzi away.

"Bo we have to do something. He's going to kill himself." Kenzi said shaking her head. A light popped on above her head and she grabbed Hale's shoulder.

"I have an idea. I need something of Naomi's. Blood, hair, skin flakes, something." Kenzi said quickly.

"What, why?" Bo asked.

"I just need it, come on think." Kenzi said. Hale snapped his fingers and looked toward Dyson.

"His blood is covered in her DNA." Hale said pointing.

"Ok, good, now how do we get it without getting our heads ripped off?" Bo asked. They all looked toward the snarling man in front of them and tried to think of a plan.

* * *

"Ok, we have to do this fast, as fast as possible." Kenzi said.

"Ready?" Hale asked. Kenzi, and Bo nodded as they approached the cage.

"Hey Dyson, look what I've got. It's the key. You can get out and go to Naomi." Kenzi waved the key in front of the bars. Dyson leapt forward and stretched his arms out toward the key. Bo and Hale jumped into action. Hale grabbed one arm and Bo grabbed the other. Dyson roared and started to fight as Kenzi jumped forward and used the small knife in her hand to slice his arm. Blood ran down and dripped into Kenzi's open palm, and then they released him. The whole thing took seconds but it felt like hours.

"Ok, got it. Come on." Kenzi waved the group out of the room and they closed the door.

"Wish me luck." Kenzi said. She put her other hand over the hand with the blood in it and it slowly began to glow. Her hands filled with the silver light and it spread slowly from her hands down over her body. Bo and Hale shielded their eyes as the silver light enveloped Kenzi's body and shined brighter than ever. And just as fast as it came, it was gone. Bo and Hale looked back at Kenzi, who was no longer Kenzi. She'd transformed into the 5'10, blonde haired, blue eyed, siren Naomi.

"How do I look?" Kenzi asked doing a small spin. Hale nodded.

"Just like her." he said.

"What's the plan here Kenz?" Bo asked.

"I'm going to keep him from hurting himself while you guys figure out how to break this bond." Kenzi said. She carefully leaned down and removed the boot and wrap from her foot.

"Bo we need to trade clothes. I need clothing that looks like what she would wear. Not what I would wear." Kenzi smirked.

* * *

Kenzi emerged from the bathroom in Bo's tight red shirt, jeans, and boots.

"Alright. Let's do this. Hale take my arm. Put me in the cell with him." Kenzi said. Hale stepped back and Bo shook her head.

"Whoa, wait a minute, what if he realizes you're not her and he hurts you Kenz? You don't need to go in there with him." Bo said.

"He's not going to believe the person you guys are hunting down is just going to be allowed to come into the room with him. I'll be fine, just do it. Please." Kenzi said. Hale nodded slowly and took her arm gently.

"Be careful Lil momma." He said as he opened the door.

"I will." She whispered.

"Let me go! I did nothing wrong!" Kenzi yelled as Hale pretend dragged her through the door. Dyson looked up from where he was sitting on the floor and he jumped up when he spotted her. His eyes changed from their normal blue back to amber and he jerked forward.

"Let her go!" Dyson yelled.

"Step back or I'll kill her." Hale said quickly, drawing out his gun. He put it to Kenzi's head gingerly, but Dyson didn't notice. He stepped back against the far wall and Hale slowly opened the cell door and shoved Kenzi inside. She stumbled forward as Hale slammed the door and Dyson's arms wrapped around her, catching her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His eyes changed back to blue and they ran up and down her body.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"I've missed you so much Naomi. I need you." Dyson said. Kenzi lifted her hand and ran it over his bruised cheek gently.

"You poor thing, what did she…they, do to you?" she asked.

"Nothing, I did this to myself, trying to get to you." He said. Kenzi shook her head and she watched as the blonde locks fell in front of her eyes.

"You have to stop that. No more hurting yourself, you understand?" Kenzi asked. Dyson nodded enthusiastically and held her hand as they moved to the wall to sit down. Kenzi eased herself onto the ground next to him and she leaned her back against his chest.

"I love you Naomi, you're so beautiful." He whispered gently as his arms wrapped around her. Kenzi let her head fall back onto his shoulder. She was very comfortable right here. But she knew something had to be done. This had to be fixed.

* * *

Bo cracked open the door later that night to check on the pair and both were fine. Kenzi was lying in between Dyson's open legs, back against his chest sleeping peacefully. Dyson was fully awake, staring at the blonde in between his thighs. His hand was running across her blonde locks carefully as if he were cherishing every moment. He really was obsessed with Naomi. Bo closed the door and turned to Hale.

"They're fine. So what's the plan?" Bo asked as she slipped her hands into her pockets.

"Well Bianca told us of two more placed that Naomi could be. We have to find her. I'm leaving in twenty, you're more than welcome to come with me. I could use the backup." Hale said. Bo nodded and gestured for him to lead the way.

* * *

Kenzi opened her eyes to the harsh light of the room they were locked in and winced slightly at how badly her ankle was hurting today. Probably because she was supposed to be wearing her boot and she wasn't.

"Good morning beautiful." She heard Dyson's voice. She leaned her head back and realized that he was still sitting behind her and she was still lying on his chest.

"Didn't you at least move a little last night?" Kenzi asked.

"No, I didn't want to disturb your sleep." He smiled. Kenzi pursed her lips and shook her head. Who could rationalize this? This was not love, this was obsession, obsession bordering on insanity. Kenzi sat up and moved herself to where she was sitting in front of him. The majority of his injuries had healed up and were no longer marring his wonderful chest and abdomen. He'd wiped away or licked away most of the blood that had been around his mouth. He looked much better than he had last night. Kenzi gently crossed her legs and avoided wincing in fear that she might give something away.

"Let's talk." Kenzi smiled.

"About?" Dyson asked.

"Each other, we can get to know one another." Kenzi said.

"Ok." Dyson said raising an eyebrow.

"What's your favorite color?" Kenzi asked.

"Blue, because it's the color of your eyes." Dyson smiled and leaned forward. Kenzi frowned again and shook her head.

"No, I want to hear from you, things that you like and not because of me." Kenzi said.

"Oh, ok." He said nodding.

"Well then I guess my favorite color would be green, I like green." He said. Kenzi smiled and nodded.

"Ok, good. My favorite color is purple. It's pretty much the best color." Kenzi said.

"When is your birthday?" Dyson asked.

"June 24. And yours?" she asked.

"November 13." He said.

"Ok, so totally off the wall question here, what is the best hair color in the world?" Kenzi asked.

"I want to say blonde because that is your hair color, but I really like brunette. Here recently though I've become really fond of black hair." He said looking off as if he were thinking.

"Why is that?" Kenzi asked.

"Why is what?" he asked coming back to his obsessed state.

"Why are you fond of black hair now?" she asked, secretly wondering.

"Um…I don't know." Dyson said kind of shaking it off.

"Tell me Dyson." Kenzi said. Dyson frowned at her and nodded, then he sighed just a little.

"There's this girl. Her name is Kenzi. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and she's got a hell of an attitude. I like her a lot. Her hair is black." He said nodding. Kenzi's stomach fluttered and she found herself smiling.

"But don't worry, I don't love her like I love you." Dyson said quickly. He leaned forward and ran his hand gently through her hair, pulling some strings loose. Kenzi knew what would happen. She quickly took his hand and brushed the hair out of his hand and pulled his face towards hers. She kissed him gently, distracting him from the hair on the ground next to his hand. She reached down while their lips were locked and tried to brush the hair away but she failed and he pulled back.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking down. He spotted the hair. It had been blonde while it was attached to her body, but now that it was lying on the ground it had returned to its original black color. Dyson raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the hair and Kenzi. He lifted a strand and ran it under his nose, taking the scent in. He let the hair slip free of his hands and he glared at Kenzi. Kenzi's stomach turned as his eyes changed quickly to amber and he raised his lips, snarling at her.

"Dyson…look." Kenzi said lifting her hands. She barely got the words out before he lunged at her throat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, guys next chapter will be the last chapter, I'm so glad you're still reading and enjoying!**

**Chapter 15**

Bo and Hale ran into the house as quickly as possible, Hale was prepared this time. They didn't have anyone to fight off, they'd taken down all of Naomi's thralls last time they'd gone after her. That left her alone in the house. Hale was hoping she was still sleeping in the early hours of the morning, his dreams were dashed however when she met them at the door. She opened her mouth the let the music soar and Hale raised his gun. He pulled the trigger without a second thought, hitting her in the lower leg. She screamed and fell to the ground, blood slipping out of the hole and down onto the floor.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you shoot me!" she screeched. Bo smirked and held her gun up toward the woman's head.

"You force fed our best friend your blood and made him one of you bumbling idiots." Bo said harshly.

"You're lucky I don't put a bullet in between your eyes right now." Hale said.

"Yeah except if you did, your friend would never be normal again. He'd be forever stuck in that obsessed stupor." She laughed. She opened her mouth to sing and Bo pulled her trigger, nailing her in the shoulder.

"Good shot. Got the duct tape?" Hale asked. Bo nodded and lifted the silver tape and waved it in the air.

"You're going to regret that. My thralls will come after you two. And they'll kill everyone you care about. That silly little barkeep and Dyson's girl, will die." She growled. Bo leaned down and slapped a piece of tape over her mouth.

"Do us all a favor and shut the hell up." Bo said.

* * *

Bo and Hale moved into the Dal, holding Naomi in between them. Trick appeared from behind the bar and smiled.

"Great, you found her. We need to get her to The Ash." He said. Bo and Hale shook their heads.

"You can perform the breaking spell much faster than he can. He'll want to talk with her first and we just don't have time for that." Hale said.

"I agree, this needs to be done, right now." Bo said.

"Ok, let's get her downstairs." Trick said. They all filed down the small staircase and into Trick's home. Hale tossed Naomi onto the couch as Trick lifted a large book and opened it.

"Let's get started." He said. Bo and Hale chatted as Trick flipped through the book looking for the specific spell he needed to reverse all the bonds she'd formed. Luckily neither Hale nor Dyson had killed any of her thralls, so all the bonds would be broken and the missing people could return home to their loved ones. However they might have a difficult time explaining where they had been, but Bo imagined they would figure it out. Bo crossed her arms and glanced at Trick before she turned to Hale.

"I'm going to check on Kenzi real quick." She said. Hale nodded and Bo turned toward the room.

* * *

Kenzi was knocked to the ground by Dyson, but he quickly removed himself when she cried out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." he said, he seemed to completely forget that he'd just witnessed her hair change colors.

"It's ok, I'm alright." She said nodded to him. The door opened and Bo walked in. Dyson jumped up and shielded Kenzi's body with his.

"Go away from us Succubus!" he yelled.

"Naomi, we need to speak." Bo said. Kenzi nodded and stood up from her seat on the ground.

"Back up Dyson, I'll be fine." She ordered in a stern voice. He nodded and backed away, he still growled though when Bo opened the cell and took Kenzi's arm. Kenzi nodded reassuringly to him and Bo relocked the gate. They left the room quickly and Bo released her.

"We found her." she said.

"Where is she?" Kenzi asked quickly. Bo nodded toward the inner room. Kenzi shook her head and the silver light spread down her body changing her back into herself. She moved away from Bo and walked into the room, when her eyes landed on the blonde sitting smugly on Trick's couch, her temper flared.

"You bitch!" Kenzi growled. She lunged at her and balled her fist, she'd hit her before she knew what she was doing. Her fist slammed into her face and Naomi's head whipped around and she fell onto the couch. Everyone else stood frozen but Kenzi grabbed her shoulders and jerked her up.

"Fix him now!" she snarled in her face. Kenzi could see the smile in the woman's eyes and it only made her angrier. She reared back and slapped her across the face; tears came to the woman's eyes as Kenzi wrapped her hand around her throat.

"I swear by all that is holy if you don't fix him I'll kill you myself." she said with as much anger as she could muster.

"Kenzi stop it, that's not helping." Trick said gently. Kenzi turned to him and shook her head.

"She has to fix him." Kenzi said helplessly, her voice cracking. She realized her hand was closing around her throat tightly and she was trying to breath. If she killed her, Dyson would remain the same. Kenzi released her and stood back up, getting out of her face.

"Fine. Bo, put me back in there." she said. Bo nodded curtly and stepped forward. Kenzi threw one last glance at the woman on the couch and she noticed that she was smiling under the tape and trying to laugh. Kenzi couldn't help herself, after all she'd done to her, her fist balled involuntarily and she swung, nailing her in her delicate small nose. She cried out under the tape and fell back on the couch.

"Laugh about that." Kenzi said as she walked away. Kenzi didn't need any more of her DNA, she'd already changed into her once, so it was embedded in her system. She quickly changed back and Bo returned her to the cell. She tried to wipe the tears away as Bo left, all her hopes lay with Trick.

"Are you alright?" Dyson asked coming to stand in front of her.

"Fine." She said. He pulled her face to his and kissed the tears from where they fell. He immediately froze.

"You're not her, you don't smell anything like her." he whispered. Kenzi had heard him, but she was unsure.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not Naomi!" he yelled and grabbed her throat, slamming her back into the wall. Kenzi gasped for air as Dyson's hand tightened around her throat. She used her hands to shove and claw at his bare chest, but he didn't move.

"Who are you? You're not Naomi!" he yelled.

"Dyson…please…it's me Naomi. Let me go." Kenzi pleaded. Dyson grabbed a few strands of her blonde locks and he ripped them out of her head. He held them up as they slowly changed from blonde to black right in front of their eyes.

"Explain that then. Tell me who you are and I'll let you go!" he yelled and slammed her back into the wall again for emphasis. Kenzi nodded slowly and allowed the silver light to run over her body once again as she changed back to herself. He stared at her for a long while, his hand loosening slightly.

"Kenzi." He said slowly. His eyes flashed so quickly Kenzi barely caught it, but she saw the blue and then instantly back to amber. His hand tightened around her throat again and she could barely breath, she knew he might kill her, he was obsessed. Kenzi balled her fist up and reared back; she swung and punched him as hard as she could in the stomach. He released her and gasped as she jumped off the floor and ran toward the bars.

"Bo! Hale! Trick! Help me!" she screamed and shook the bars. Dyson's hand wrapped around her hair and he slung her backward, she fell hard on her back, Dyson was over her in an instant, his hands holding her shoulders firmly to the ground.

"Let me out of here." he said as he bared his teeth at her.

"I can't. I don't have a key." Kenzi said shaking her head. His claws dug into her shoulders and she felt blood.

"Fine, then I'll just kill you." He growled and bit into her throat. Kenzi could hear them in the other room, but she couldn't scream, her voice was gone as Dyson's teeth sunk into her neck. No blood sprayed or spewed, so that meant that he hadn't bit into her jugular. Pain exploded around her neck and body, she was hurting, aching as he drew her blood into his mouth. Kenzi could not think of anything else to do but plead with him, try to make him recognize her. She lifted her shaky hands and placed them on the sides of his face.

"Dyson…Dyson." she choked out his name. His mouth stopped moving on her neck and she allowed her fingers to gently stroke over his cheeks.

"Please…stop…please." She whispered. He moved away slowly, his face came into her vision and she didn't shrink away at the sight of her blood on his mouth, she just smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Dyson, please remember me. It's Kenzi. Naomi hurt you; she poisoned your mind and your body with her blood." Kenzi said gently. His eyebrows rose and he shook his head slowly. Kenzi could tell he was trying to fight everything off.

"No…she wouldn't do that." he said calmly. Kenzi's hands stroked his cheeks again and his head turned slightly, leaning into her touch.

"She cut your chest Dyson, here and here." Kenzi said removing one of her hands and gently running her fingers across the nearly healed cuts on his pecs.

"She put her blood in you Dyson. That's how she turned you into her thrall. You remember me Dyson, I know you do. You talked about me earlier. You like my hair color remember?" Kenzi said. Dyson looked at her, his eyebrows knitting together as he thought.

"No…no." he said shaking his head furiously. Kenzi wanted to clench in fear that he might kill her this time, but she kept her hands on him as he shook his head.

* * *

Bo listened as Trick recited the spell, Naomi was sitting on the couch, frowning, Bo could tell from the look on her face. Her nose was bleeding and Bo couldn't help but smile. Kenzi had really nailed her. Speaking of Kenzi, she should check on her again. She nodded toward Hale so she wouldn't interrupt Trick. He nodded back and she turned and headed for the room.

* * *

Kenzi looked deep into his eyes and nodded.

"Come on Dyson, think, please, remember. Be here, be with me, please." Kenzi said. His eyes flashed again, back to blue. Kenzi waited for them to change back, but they didn't. He stared down at her with bewildered eyes.

"Kenzi…Kenzi, holy shit." Dyson said. Kenzi ran her thumb across his cheek.

"Is it you? No obsessed crazy Dyson?" Kenzi asked. Dyson's eyes scanned Kenzi and they spotted the place where he'd bit into her neck.

"Did I do this? Kenz, oh shit." He said sliding his hands under her back and lifting her up into a sitting position.

"Yeah, it's ok though. I'm fine." She said nodding. The door opened and Bo stuck her head in. Her eyes widened when she saw Kenzi's neck. She ran forward and grabbed the bars.

"Kenzi, come on, we have to get you out of there." Bo said panicked.

"Hale!" Bo screamed. Kenzi slowly rose to her feet, Dyson stood quickly, helping her.

"It's fine Bo, I'm fine, he's fine." Kenzi said. Hale rushed in and quickly spotted Kenzi and Dyson.

"Kenz, are you alright? When did you change back?" Hale asked.

"Just open the cell, we're fine." Kenzi said.

"D, is that you in there man?" Hale asked. Dyson nodded and smirked as he held Kenzi's arms tightly, keeping her standing up.

"Yeah it's me." he said.

"Trick is doing the spell now to break the bonds. Last time I got near you, you nearly ripped my head off, so forgive me if I leave you in there until Trick finishes up." Hale said. Dyson chuckled and nodded.

"No problem man, but just get Kenzi out of here. Fix her up ok?" Dyson said. Hale passed the keys to Bo and she scrambled to open the door. Dyson walked Kenzi toward the door and passed her to Bo. Once Kenzi was safely on the other side Dyson pulled the door closed, locking himself back in.

"Kenz." Dyson called. His eyes ran over her, she looked beat up and tired. His eyes found the large mark along her neck where he'd clearly bit her. Once again the sinking feeling was back and he felt like an asshole. She didn't deserve that. She'd received it helping him, once again.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to him.

"Thank you." He said. Kenzi smiled and Dyson found himself smiling as well.

"Of course D." she said. Bo walked her out of the room and Hale took a seat in the chair outside the bars.

"What are you doing?" Dyson asked.

"Keeping your annoying ass company." He said. Dyson smirked and took a seat, waiting for Trick to finish up.

* * *

Bo taped down the last corner of the gauze as Trick reached the end of the spell. He tossed in a lock of her hair and used an eyedropper to drop in two drops of her blood. Kenzi thanked Bo and stood as the bowl popped and blazed with bright green fire. Kenzi looked over to the siren and watched her eyes glow red, her head fell backward and Kenzi could feel the bonds being broken as she watched. The green flames died down and then disappeared and the siren's head fell forward, all her power through the bonds was gone and she was worn down, Kenzi could tell.

"Done?" Bo asked. Trick nodded and smiled as he closed his book and returned it.

"Hale, you're good!" Kenzi called. She heard the cell door open and moments later Dyson and Hale emerged. Dyson's eyes scanned the room and he looked over Naomi's limp body.

"Feel anything?" Hale asked. Dyson smirked and shook his head.

"Nope." He said.

* * *

Kenzi woke up to a loud yelling from downstairs. She'd been sleeping great, she was snuggled in Dyson's bed, a place that she'd become very comfortable with. They'd come home late last night and Dyson had insisted on her sleeping in his bed. They'd laid down together and had stayed completely apart through the whole night, but the fact that he'd been right there had made her all the more comfortable. Now however, it was cold in the room and the harsh yelling in her house was making her worry. She slipped off the bed and hurried out of the room and downstairs. As she got closer she heard three distinct voices. Her father's, Dyson's, and Eli's, Dyson's father. She could hear two women pleading with the men to quiet down, and she knew it was her mother and Dyson's mother. Kenzi walked into the kitchen where they were gathered.

"I won't let you marry her, she's my daughter and the fact that she has a bite in her neck is proof enough that you're no good for her. You're nothing but a low down dog!" Zach yelled.

"Zach!" Melina yelled.

"He may be an ass, but so are you dad." Kenzi said quickly. They all looked up at her, slightly shocked that she was up.

"Kenzi." Dyson smirked.

"McKenzi, there you are. Go pack your things, we're leaving." Her father said crossing his arms. Kenzi crossed her arms and mimicked his expression.

"I won't lose my life because you're a stupid son of a bitch!" Eli yelled. Zach spun on him and lunged Kenzi and Dyson were there in an instant. Kenzi grabbing hold of her father, keeping him back, Dyson doing the same to his.

"ENOUGH!" Kenzi yelled.

"You two are both stubborn crazed assholes, just stop!" Kenzi yelled.

"We can make our own decisions, we're both adults. We chose to go through with the original plan because we love our fathers and neither of us wants you two to die." Dyson said.

"Well I'm willing to give up my life for the happiness of my child. Some people are not." Zach said glaring. Eli glared back.

"Fine, I will to. You two don't have to be married, I'll die in your place." Eli said nodding. Kenzi and Dyson sighed at the same time.

"You're missing the point. We don't want you two dead. We want our fathers in our lives. We're getting married, and that's it." Kenzi said.

"I won't have you hurt anymore, now if I have to drag you kicking and screaming out of this house then I will." Zach said wagging his finger in her face as if she were a child all over again. Kenzi ground her teeth and stepped up to her father.

"I'd like to see you try." Dyson said before she could say anything. Zach's face turned bright red and Kenzi found herself smiling despite the situation. Dyson had just stepped up for her. Her stomach and heart fluttered at the same time and her knees wobbled. She really had feelings for this man. Maybe they weren't marriage close, but she'd like to see where this went.

"You little bastard!" Zach said jerking out of Kenzi's hold. Before anyone could see it coming he nailed Dyson in the face, sending him backward onto the ground. Kenzi grabbed her father's arm and shoved him backward.

"Zachariah! How could you!?" Melina asked grabbing her husband's arm. Eli roared and jumped toward Zach, thankfully Victoria grabbed him and held him. Kenzi grasped Dyson's forearm and helped him to his feet. His lip was busted and blood was running down his chin.

"Shit. Damn it all to hell." Kenzi said grabbing a towel.

"Here" Kenzi said. Dyson leaned his head back a little as she held Dyson's chin gently and wiped at the blood.

"Are you alright?" Kenzi asked.

"I'd be much better if I could punch your father back." Dyson said as he glared forward. No one had noticed the exchange between Dyson and Kenzi because they were too busy fighting.

"Ok, just go with me on this one." Kenzi said. Dyson nodded and Kenzi put herself in the middle of the fighting people. She put one hand firmly on her father's chest and the other on Eli's chest.

"That's it, no more. Both of you shut the hell up and listen to me. Dyson and I want to get married. We want you two around for as long as possible. And it helps that we both care about each other. Sure we've been through some rough times in the short while that we've lived together, but it happens. You go through shit as a couple, but that just makes you stronger. We want to be together, we want this. So here is the deal, you two can either start getting along or you can stay in your towns and stay away from us. I'm not asking for you to be best friend's and call each other on the phone every day. But when you both have to be in the same vicinity, I expect an exchange of smiles, a kind word, and shaking hands. No arguing, no yelling, no fighting. Because if I hear one more rude comment I swear you'll never be invited to anything else that has to do with us, wedding, house warming, the births of any possible grandchildren, the birthdays of any possible grandchildren, Thanksgiving, Christmas, etcetera." Kenzi said. Everyone was completely quiet and still.

"You want to have babies?" Melina said in a high pitched voice. Kenzi rolled her eyes at her mother.

"You want to give me grandbabies?" Victoria asked putting her hand over her heart. Dyson smirked and shook his head.

"Possibly." He said. Both women gushed and grabbed their husbands.

"Shake hands now, because if I miss the birth of any babies I'll kill you myself." Melina said jabbing her finger in Zach's chest.

"Right now Eli. Now, now, now, now, now!" Victoria said. The men rolled their eyes and sighed, before finally giving in and clasping hands. Kenzi and Dyson both breathed sighs of relief and Kenzi moved from in between everyone.  
"Any possible grandbabies huh?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I was just trying to convince them to make up, and I knew that would strike a chord with our moms." She smirked. Dyson's arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her against him.

"If I get to have babies with anyone, I'd choose you." He smirked down at her.

"Slow your roll pops, we're not even married yet." Kenzi chuckled.

"Soon." He smiled and pressed his lips to hers.


	16. Epilogue

**Spoilers ahead: Ok guys this is it! Last chapter, I am so glad all of you have stuck with this story and read and reviewed. I lurve you all and I am pretty positive that on next week's episode our ship will be getting some love! Even though it isn't real Kenzi. Also I plan on having another story up soon, but I am working on it along with another, so be patient. Lots of Lurve guys!**

**Epilogue: 1 year later**

Kenzi stuffed her suitcase in the back of the car and slammed the trunk. Bo was standing next to her as they leaned against the car and waited for Dyson and Hale. Kenzi looked down at her phone and couldn't help but run her eyes over the large diamond sitting on her finger. She smiled and looked up to Bo.

"They should have been here forty-five minutes ago. What in the hell is going on?" Bo asked as she continued to tap her foot. Kenzi smirked and crossed her arms, today was the day they were supposed to go to Dyson's parent's cabin and spend the weekend with his family and celebrate their anniversary. Kenzi didn't much like the outdoors, but she'd heard good things about the cabin. It was nestled in a small town way back in the woods next to a large lake, and she was pretty excited. Kenzi looked down at her phone as it buzzed in her hand. It was Hale.

"Hello?" she said answering it.

"Hey Kenz, look sorry we're late but we ran into some trouble at one of our suspects house. We were with the team and we stormed in, Dyson ended up with a nasty gunshot wound to his shoulder. He will heal fine but our chief being human insisted Dyson be brought to the hospital. So we're here, but we'll be there soon ok?" Hale said. Kenzi knew Dyson would heal fast, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

"Is he ok?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." Hale assured her.

"Ok, see you two soon." Kenzi said, she closed her phone and slid it back into her pocket.

"What was that?" Bo asked.

"Dyson got shot in the shoulder; we're going to the hospital." Kenzi said opening the driver's side door and sliding in.

"Is he ok?" Bo asked climbing in.

"Yeah, Hale said he's fine, but still. He's my husband, I should be there." Kenzi said.

* * *

Kenzi hurried into the emergency room and past the nurse's station. Bo was behind her as she approached the room that had a few cops milling around. One Kenzi recognized to be the chief, she walked toward the group and put on a fake smile, she'd never met any of them, but right now she wasn't really concerned with that.

"Ma'am." The chief said stopping her in her tracks. He extended his hand and Kenzi smiled and took it.

"Chief Scott. You must be Dyson's wife." He said. Kenzi found herself smiling even wider, Dyson talked about her at work, huh, who would've thought.

"I am, you can call me Kenzi." She smiled.

"Great to meet you. They are right in there." he said pointing.

"Great to meet you too." Kenzi smiled and followed his hand. She pulled back the curtain only to find a shirtless, bloody, surprised Dyson. His mouth fell open slightly and Kenzi smiled and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms.

"Why can't you just go to work and come home? Why must you always get yourself a new scratch or scar?" Kenzi asked. Dyson smirked and grimaced slightly as the nurse tending to him put another stitch through the hole in his shoulder.

"Kind of puts a damper on our weekend." Dyson said.

"Oh no, we're still going. There's no getting out of this." Kenzi smiled and walked into the room. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah I know, I'm a crazy, reckless, ass." He said. Kenzi pursed her lips and nodded.

"Yeah, but you're my crazy, reckless, ass." she smiled and dipped down, pressing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

Nearly five hours later they were riding down a dirt road through a wooded area, they approached the cabin and Kenzi looked around at the lake next to it, the large spanning porch that circled it, and the huge green trees. She pulled her hand out of Dyson's and leaned up, she immediately noticed the several cars parked around the house and she smirked. Well, this would definitely be some weekend. The car parked and they all piled out. Hale and Dyson got the luggage while Bo and Kenzi walked up the front steps. The door flew open and Victoria greeted them with a huge smile and hugs.

"Welcome! Come in come in, let the boys get the bags. Eli! Help your son with the bags!" she yelled over her shoulder. Moments later Dyson's father appeared. He shared a brief hug with Kenzi before he descended the steps and grabbed two of the bags out of the car.

"Come on, I'll show you guys to your room." she smiled. She waved them forward and they followed her into the cabin and up the stair case. Kenzi heard Dyson, Hale, and Eli not far behind as they entered a large bedroom with two queen sized beds.

"You and Dyson can sleep in one and Bo and Hale can have another. I know you two aren't together, but I figured you could sleep on one side and he could sleep on the other." Victoria smiled. Kenzi chuckled and nodded as she elbowed Bo in the side. Bo glared at her and smirked. Dyson and the boys made their way into the room and they sat down the bags.

"Charley, Doug, Rae, Kate, Ben, Nick, Beth, and everyone else is out by the lake. You guys should go see them." Victoria smiled. Kenzi looked toward Dyson, she recognized those names but couldn't quite remember them. So many people had been at their wedding Kenzi hadn't had time to meet them all or speak to them. As well as at the ball where Kenzi had been introduced to Dyson's family, she'd met them all, but never known them known them. She knew his Uncle Ben, and she knew Charley and Doug were his brothers. She was pretty sure Kate was Doug's wife, and Rae was short for Raelyn and she was Dyson's sister if she wasn't mistaken, but she didn't have a clue who Beth and Nick were. Dyson waved Kenzi forward and they made their way out to the lake where there were several people gathered. Some were jumping in the lake, and a few kids were swinging on a rope into the lake. A small brown hair girl popped up out of the water, she looked to be about 6 or 7 and she smiled a huge bright smile.

"Uncle Dy!" she yelled and jumped out of the water. She raced toward them and threw her arms around Dyson.

"Hey Bethie!" he smiled. She was soaking wet yet Dyson still looped his arms under hers and pulled her up into a big hug. Kenzi smiled and watched as he hugged the little girl. After a few moments he put her down and she looked up at Kenzi.

"Bethie, this is Kenzi. Kenzi this is my niece Beth." Dyson said. Kenzi stuck out her hand.

"It's great to meet you." Kenzi smiled as the little girl took her hand and shook it.

"Do you want to come swim with me?" she asked. Kenzi looked at the little girl and could not resist her big green eyes.

"Of course." Kenzi said.

* * *

"Ok so one morning I get up and I hear this obnoxious sound, just a loud screeching sound. First thought in my head is shit, Nick and Beth are fighting again. But no, I'm so wrong, Doug is on the couch screaming at the TV over a football game." Kate said as she poured the wine. Kenzi laughed and nodded.

"If that is the worst marriage story you have then please take my husband." Rae said passing Kenzi a glass. Kenzi lifted the glass to her lips and caught a whiff of the wine and everything in her body froze as her stomach lurched. She put the glass down and covered her mouth.

"Kenz, you ok?" Bo asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Kenzi said nodding as her stomach calmed and she smiled. She lifted the glass again and tried once more, but again the smell traveled up her nose and this time she gagged. She felt the food come up and she barely found the trashcan as she puked. When she finally lifted her head from the bin and wiped her mouth she found three faced staring at her. Kate, Bo, and Rae were all looking rather shocked.

"Sorry, I must have a stomach bug." Kenzi said. A huge smile appeared on both Rae and Kate's faces as they shook their heads.

"Oh no babe." Rae said first.

"What?" Kenzi asked.  
"As much as I hate to ask this question, have you and my little brother been doing the do without some protection?" Rae asked. Kenzi was sure her face turned bright red.

"Um…what does that have to do with anything?" she asked. As soon as the words left her lips she knew what she was getting at.

"Oh no, no I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant." she said shaking her head.

"Oh trust me hun, it's very possible. I happen to know the men in this family have some super sperm." Kate said as she laughed. Kenzi shook her head slowly as Bo patted her on the back and Rae grabbed her keys.

"Come on, let's make a trip to the drug store." Rae said. Kenzi was led out the front door and down the front steps.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?!" Dyson called from where he was running around the yard with his brothers and a football.

"To town, we'll be back soon!" Kenzi yelled back. He nodded and waved as they piled into the car.

* * *

Kenzi paced the room back and forth, waiting for Rae's timer to go off on her phone. She ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't be pregnant, she was far from ready for a baby, she didn't need a baby. Did Dyson even want a baby? Sure he'd said if he was going to have babies he'd like for it to be with her, but that was if he was going to have them. He didn't have to.

"Calm down Kenz, it'll be fine." Bo said.

"No, no I don't know that. I can't have a baby, Bo, I don't need a baby right now." Kenzi said shaking her head.

"When then, when you're 800?" Rae asked with a smile.

"What if Dyson's not ready for a baby, what if he doesn't want kids?" Kenzi asked.

"Dyson loves Nick and Beth to death, he wants his own, I can tell." Kate said nodding enthusiastically. Kenzi stopped pacing and pursed her lips, ok, maybe this would be ok.

"Alright, ok, maybe I can do this. Maybe Dyson and I can do this. We have a big house, plenty of room, Dyson has a good job, I can stay home with the baby, make sure it is taken care of the right way, we both have great families and friends, a good support system, maybe we can do this." Kenzi nodded. The timer went off and Kenzi covered her eyes.

"I can't look, someone look for me." Kenzi said. She heard heels click across the floor and she looked up as Bo lifted the small stick. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"You're not pregnant." Bo said shaking her head. Kenzi felt let down in some way. Her heart sank and she felt an empty feeling in her stomach.

"Um…alright. Ok, well um…good. I mean we don't need a kid right? We don't have to hear the little pitter patter of feet, or its first words, maybe it would say mama first." Kenzi chuckled as a tear ran down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away and smiled.

"You ok babe?" Rae asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…no, no I'm not, I want a baby." Kenzi said as she sank down onto the toilet.

"Good, because you're having one." Bo smiled and waved the stick at her. Kenzi frowned at her and stood up quickly. She jerked the stick out of her hand and read it.

"Holy shit balls." Kenzi said as she sank onto the toilet again.

"I'm pregnant." she said, "I'm so pregnant." she said again. Rae, Kate, and Bo stared at her.

"Why did you do that Bo?" Kenzi asked throwing the stick at her best friend.

"I took a wild guess and figured you really wanted to be pregnant, so I told you that you weren't so that you could in a way miss it." Bo shrugged. Kenzi smirked and then burst into full blown laughter. They all started laughing and then Kenzi jumped up and wrapped her arms around each of them.

"I'm having a baby. I'm having a baby!" Kenzi yelled.

* * *

**10 years later**

Kenzi grabbed up her cell and dialed Bo, she pressed the phone in between her shoulder and ear as it rang and she continued to stir the cake batter.

"Hey hey." Bo answered.

"Hey, are you on the way?" she asked.

"I sure am, by the way, I got the exact one you asked for." Bo said.

"Great, perfect. Hale should be here soon with the chips." As soon as the words left Kenzi's mouth her eldest child ran through the kitchen with her youngest's blanket tied around his neck like a cape. Kenzi watched the raven hair disappear as he headed into the living room.

"Rhett!" Kenzi yelled as he ran into the living room. Seconds later her two year old ran right behind him, her bouncing red hair trailed behind her as she was racing after him.

"Bryn!" she yelled.

"I'll let you go." Bo laughed.

"Yeah, see you soon." Kenzi smiled and sat down the bowl of batter and hung up the phone. As soon as she moved to walk in the living room she heard feet rushing down the staircase. She hurried into the living room where her daughter Bryn was holding onto the blanket with both hands and forcibly removing it from her brother's neck.

"Bryn, stop it." Kenzi said taking hold of her daughter's hands and prying them off the blanket.

"Momma that mine!" she cried.

"Rhett, take off your sister's blanket right now." She said. He smiled innocently and untied the blanket and handed it back to his crying sister.

"Momma Maggie took my dino!" her five year old son said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. His big blue eyes were pleading with her to do something.

"Maggie!" Kenzi yelled. Her eight year old came bouncing down the stairs, smiling, and Kenzi could not help but smirk as her green eyes twinkled.

"Where is Jake's dinosaur?" she asked.

"In my room." Maggie answered.

"Margaret, give it back to him." Kenzi said.

"He won't stop slamming it on the wall and I can hear it in my room." she said. Kenzi sighed and waved them forward.

"Come here, all of you." Kenzi said. They gathered around her as she sat down. Bryn crawled onto her lap and Kenzi pointed to each of them.

"I'm trying to get the house ready for your daddy's birthday. So please could you all be nice to each other today. Give each other's toys back and come help mommy decorate." She smiled. They all nodded and Kenzi sat Bryn down as she headed into the kitchen. Kenzi lifted the bowl and passed it to Maggie.

"Stir this up good ok?" she said. Maggie nodded and sat down as she stirred.

"What can I do momma?" Bryn asked. Kenzi grabbed a roll of streamers and handed them over.

"Take this and throw it all over the house." She smiled. She handed one to Jake as well. The two small children took off and began to throw streamers as Kenzi smiled.

"Rhett, put these on the table." She said handing him a pack of plates. He nodded and took the plates.

"I'm here!" Hale shouted as he walked through the front door.

"Uncle Hale!" all the kids yelled. They continued their duties as he walked into the kitchen and passed Kenzi the chips.

"Ok Maggie, I'll take that." Kenzi took the bowl and passed her the chips.

"Put these in those bowls." She pointed. Maggie grabbed the chips as Kenzi poured the cake in the pans.

"Looks like you got them to help." Hale smiled.

"Only after they started fighting." She smirked. Hale laughed and started helping Kenzi.

* * *

Two hours later Kenzi laughed as Dyson ran around the yard with the kids. Hale's wife Lucy, Bo and Trick, had shown up shortly after Hale had. Hale and Trick where cooking and the women were talking. Lucy ran her hand over her large pregnant belly as Bo finished talking about the wonderful girl she'd been dating for the past 6 months.

"Well why didn't you bring her?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I feel like we need a little longer." Bo smirked. Kenzi chuckled and nodded.

"So Lucy, are you ready for the twins to be here?" Bo asked.

"Very ready, I'm so miserable." She smirked.

"I'm glad I'm done with kids. All my pregnancies were awful. I puked, burped, farted, and ate everything. Thank god Dyson could put up with me." Kenzi chuckled.

"But it's worth it right?" Lucy asked. Kenzi looked at her four very different kids and nodded.

"Oh yeah, it was so worth it. I don't know what I'd do without them. They get on my last nerve sometimes, but they are all so perfect." She smiled. Dyson chased after Bryn and Maggie as Jake and Rhett chased him. He ran toward Kenzi and the girls and grabbed up Maggie and Bryn right before he reached them. Rhett and Jake wrapped around his legs and they all laughed madly. Kenzi smiled and leaned forward kissing each one of her kids on their heads.

"Happy birthday baby." She said as she reached her husband. She leaned in to kiss him and all the kids shoved at her.

"EWWW!" they said struggling to get away. Dyson let them down and they took off back across the yard.

"Jealous?" Dyson asked. Kenzi smirked and shoved his chest. He grabbed her up and pulled her lips to his.

"So jealous." Kenzi whispered as their lips touched.

"Thank you beautiful. This is the best birthday." He said kissing her again.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. What time do we leave for the cabin tomorrow?" Kenzi asked as he pulled back slightly.

"Eight AM, don't worry, I'll help the kids pack tonight." He said.

"Oh, I love you." Kenzi smiled. Dyson chuckled and leaned down capturing her lips again.

"I love you too." He whispered.

"What was that, I don't think I heard you." Kenzi smirked. Dyson laughed and leaned back.

"I love you!" he yelled. Kenzi laughed as did everyone else. Dyson lifted her and spun her around much like he'd do one of the kids and their lips met again. If there was a limit to how happy someone could be, Kenzi had not met it yet, because each time she held her kids, each time she kissed her husband, she became a little happier. Dyson put her back on her feet and ran a kiss along her jaw before moving away and running after the kids. Kenzi laughed and put her hand over her heart as her happiness and love for them all grew a little more.


End file.
